El Peligro se Aproxima
by Indibeth Namikaze
Summary: Akatsuki quiere el poder del nueve colas, para obtenerlo tienen que eliminar a los ocho bijuus mediante un ritual, el Kyuubi se preocupa por sus hermanos... ¿Que hara Naruto para detenerlos? ¿Se aliara con el Kyuubi?... NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1: Konoha en peligro

**Hola a todos... soy nueva por estos lados de aqui y he decidido publicar uno de mis fics a ver que les parese... Es un Naruhina y tiene de todo, Accion, Drama, Romance... mejor leanlo y descubranlo!**

**Opinen a ver que les parece...**

**Sin mas a leer!**

Capitulo 1: Konoha en peligro

Tru-tru (Se supone que es el sonido del corazón jejeje)

-¿Estoy muriendo? Si, eso creo… con que así es como se siente cuando uno muere- se decía el chico -Cof, Cof… ya-ya no siento dolor- el joven de ojos azules, trata de observar el panorama, pero es imposible pues todo lo ve borroso; así que cierra sus ojos en un acto casi de rendición.

Unos segundos después se encuentra en una habitación con tuberías goteando y el suelo cubierto de agua, él está allí flotando sobre el agua, en frente de una gran jaula con grandes barrotes.

-Naruto… resiste- el joven percibe la voz del Kyuubi que le llama. –Saldremos de esta-

-No quiero, se siente tan bien… una paz…. Quiero morir- Dijo Naruto, pues en realidad a estas alturas de la batalla era lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón.

-No, lo harás...

-No lo entiendes Kyuu… me reuniré con mis padres cof, cof, además el dolor de las heridas ya se fue, ha desaparecido… si regreso, todo volverá a doler… no quiero…

Tru-tru

-¿Entonces te rindes?- Pregunta el Zorro de nueve colas-

-Si…..

**Unos años antes….**

Sobre una de las cabezas de los Hokages se encuentra de pie un joven rubio de ojos azules con lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas, la Hokage le acaba de dar una dura noticia su sensei Jiraiya ha sido asesinado. Limpia sus lagrimas y reitera su decisión se irá con Fukasaku (la rana) a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y vengar la muerte de Ero-sennin como él le llamaba cariñosamente. Desde donde esta divisa a su mejor amigo que camina por una de las calles de Konoha, y recuerda que hoy precisamente se cumplen tres años de la batalla que sostuvo con él en el valle del fin. Para Naruto ha sido una de las batallas más difíciles que ha tenido, por el hecho que era contra su mejor amigo; recordó que ambos quedaron sumamente heridos, estuvieron en el hospital alrededor de dos semanas por las múltiples heridas, pero todo valió la pena pues su amigo reconoció su error y regreso a Konoha.

También recordó la batalla que tuvieron los dos contra Orochimaru, era indiscutible decir que fue terriblemente difícil vencerlo, mas sin embargo ellos se acoplaron tan bien en la batalla, que ambos trabajando juntos lo derrotaron.

_-Sasuke se ha vuelto realmente fuerte- pensó el rubio._

Sasuke ha entrenado duro todos estos años, si hay algo que lo motiva es el deseo que aun tiene de matar a su hermano mayor, sin embargo esto Naruto no se lo reprocha, pues después de haber vencido a Orochimaru se enteraron de la existencia de una organización llamada Akatsuki los cuales iniciarían con la caza de los Bijuus. En dicha organización se encuentra Itachi Uchiha –su hermano-

Naruto empieza a caminar y se dirige hacia su apartamento, debe preparar todo para la partida.

-Entonces si te irás Dobe- dijo Sasuke.

-Si

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?- Pregunta una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

-Eso depende de cuán rápido aprenda las técnicas- dijo Tsunade, pues todo se encuentran en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Bien, debemos irnos Naruto –dijo Fukasaku -

-Hai… Teme, entrena duro y tu Sakura aprende todo de la vieja para que llegues a ser una de las ninjas médicos más importantes de Konoha- Comento el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Naruto.

-Tú también Dobe… y cuando todo esto termine nos enfrentaremos- Dijo Sasuke con emoción.

-Por supuesto… Kakashi-seseni… Cuida a la vieja..

-¿Eh?... Claro Naruto- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A quién llamas vieja? Narutoooo!- grito la Hokage

-Adiós chicos- Se despidió el rubio mientras desaparecía en una bola de humo junto con Fukasaku..

Han pasado seis meses desde que Naruto dejo la aldea, en estos momentos se siente inevitablemente cansado pues sigue con el entrenamiento, en eso estaba cuando Fukasaku fue informado de la muerte de una de las ranas que estaba en Konoha, todo aparentaba que algo estaba sucediendo allí.

**En Konoha…**

Era un día como cualquier otro, algunos ninjas partían para cumplir con sus misiones en otras aldeas y otros ninjas como Sasuke se disponían a entrenar. Lastimosamente todo esto cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pues al lugar llegaron siete personas, estos fueron reconocidos de inmediato ¡miembros de Akatsuki! seis de ellos preguntaban por Naruto y el otro preguntaba por Sasuke. Los ninjas de Konoha reconocieron a Pain gracias a la información que había logrado conseguir Jiraiya antes de morir y el otro era claramente Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi logro encontrar a su hermano, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos… no había nada que decir pues cada uno sabia que la pelea entre ellos al fin llegaba.

Kakashi inicio su batalla con uno de los Pain, este era sumamente fuerte aun así Kakashi seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas, lastimosamente Pain sin una pisca de compasión lo vencía dándole una muerte al instante.

Tsunade no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, Konoha siendo invadida por Akatsuki, observo en el extremo sur de la aldea una majestuosa batalla entre los dos Uchihas. La Hokage solo rezaba al cielo que Sasuke saliera victorioso, giro su rostro y se quedo sin aire al ver que en el lado norte de la aldea, arriba en el cielo flotando se encontraba uno de los Pain.

-¡ESTE MUNDO CONOCERA EL DOLOR! **Shinra Tensei- **Dijo Pain, al instante se formo una bola de chakra; este a una velocidad tremenda impacto con el suelo en el cual se empezó a formar un cráter gigantesco. El polvo se levanto invadiendo toda el área. Unos minutos después el polvo se empezó a esparcir dejando ver el caos… Konoha había desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Gracias a la ayuda de la Hokage empezaron a aparecer supervivientes de este terrorífico escenario. Nadie tenía palabras para describir lo que miraban, unos lloraban por la magnitud del caos, otros se habían quedado simplemente sin palabras.

-¡NARUTO APRESURATE EN REGRESAR!- Fue el grito de Sakura. La joven ojiverde estaba extremadamente exhausta, había utilizado gran parte de su chakra en atender a los ninjas heridos.

Se dejo escuchar una leve explosión seguida por un pequeño humo, en este aparecieron tres ranas gigantescas, encima de una de ellas una mediana junto con dos ranas más pequeñas, a la par de estas se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki en modo Sennin.

-Nos has ahorrado la molestia de buscarte- dijo uno de los Pain caminando hacia Naruto, mientras aparecían los otros cinco. Naruto no contesto pues al instante apareció Tsunade dispuesta a pelear con Pain; pero este le dejo claro que con el que deseaba luchar era contra Naruto. Pain molesto por la interrupción de la Hokage se dirigió hacia esta en una velocidad sorprendente con el propósito de matarla, mas sin embargo Naruto fue mas ágil que este y de un solo golpe mato a uno de los Pain.

**En el otro extremo de la aldea….**

Sasuke está frente a frente con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Vengo por el Jinchuriki y a matarte- Exclamo

-¡Eso lo veremos!- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba a su hermano con mucho odio.

-Mi pequeño y tonto hermano, aun no tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan; por eso perderás y yo obtendré la luz que necesito.

Los hermanos Uchiha empezaron una ardua batalla demostrando sus mejores cualidades con el Genjutsu. Itachi con su mejor movimiento había arrancado uno de los ojos de Sasuke, este tuvo que recurrir al sello maldito que le había implantado Orochimaru tiempo atrás, para poder romper el Tsukuyomi de Itachi, pues Sasuke había descubierto que todo era una ilusión.

-Te diré no importa cuánto uses esos ojos mi odio convertirá mi ilusión en realidad- dijo Sasuke con mucha determinación.

_-Se ha vuelto realmente fuerte- pensó Itachi, -ahora que rompió mi Tsukuyomi ya no servirá pelear con Genjutsu tendremos que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo-_

-**Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu: gran bola de fuego-** dijo Sasuke

-**Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu: gran bola de fuego-** respondió Itachi.

Ambos jutsus chocaron inevitablemente en un feroz estallido. Sasuke tuvo que cubrirse con una de sus alas en forma de mano para evitar salir lastimado.

_-Heridas como estas no me detendrán- pensó Sasuke, respirando agitadamente._

Los jóvenes volvieron a repetir su ataque a la misma vez.

-** Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu: gran bola de fuego-** dijeron a la vez. Todo aparentaba que Sasuke llevaba la ventaja en este ataque… pero entonces el ojo derecho de Itachi empezó a sangrar, Itachi abrió su ojo y concentro su vista en Sasuke.

-**Amaterasu- **dijo Itachi. Tan pronto el joven menciono estas palabras surgieron unas llamas negras consumiendo el fuego ordinario que había invocado Sasuke.

Sasuke empezó a correr alrededor de la aun llamada "aldea de Konoha" tratando de evadir las llamas feroces, pero estas alcanzaron su ala en forma de mano haciéndolo caer al suelo y gritar de dolor; o eso fue lo que le dio a entender a Itachi, pues mientras sucedía esto utilizo la técnica de sustitución que utilizaba Orochimaru gracias a su "sello maldito".

Sasuke se transformo en su segunda fase e invoca un jutsu de fuego en gran escala, los cuales fueron evadidos con mucha dificultad por Itachi. A ambos Uchiha no les quedaba mucho chakra, Sasuke regreso a la normalidad e Itachi cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada, tosiendo y expulsando mucha sangre por su boca.

**Regresando con Naruto…**

La batalla continuaba Naruto ya había vencido cinco de los seis Pain, había utilizado los dos clones en modo Sennin. Ahora mismo se encontraba bastante cansado, pues la batalla se daba en altos niveles. Las tres ranas gigantes habían sido derrotadas y Fukasaku yacía muerto en brazos de Shima. Naruto estaba siendo clavado al suelo por una serie de tubos… aun así el joven rubio trataba de indagar como vencer al último Pain, mas sin embargo este le formulaba una serie de preguntas las cuales el no tenia respuesta.

De pronto apareció una chica de ojos perlados, cabello largo color negro azulado.

-No dejare que sigas lastimando a Naruto-kun- dijo la joven.

-¿Refuerzos?- pregunto Pain

-¿Por qué vienes aquí Hinata?- dijo Naruto –Aléjate rápidamente, tú no puedes hacer nada aquí-

-No, solo estoy siendo egoísta…

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te pongas en peligro!

-Estoy aquí porque yo quiero… esta vez voy a salvarte Naruto… siempre soy yo quien llora y renuncia antes de intentarlo; cometí ese error muchas veces, pero tú me ayudaste a encontrar el camino y a tomar la ruta correcta, Naruto. Siempre te he perseguido queriendo igualarte… quería caminar a tu lado todo el tiempo… ¡Quiero estar a tu lado siempre! Tú me cambiaste Naruto, tu sonrisa es lo que me salvo… es por eso, por lo que no temo morir… incluso si tengo que morir para protegerte…porque… ¡TE AMO NARUTO!

Hinata después de pronunciar estas palabras tomo posición de ataque, se giro hacia Naruto y quebró unos cuantos tubos, Pain al observar esto decide golpearla haciéndola caer al suelo, Hinata se pone de pie y corre hacia Naruto para volver a intentar romper otro tubo pero antes de llegar Pain la golpea nuevamente elevándola por los aires haciendo que caiga dolorosamente al suelo.

_-No puedo acercarme a Naruto-kun… ¡Debo hacer algo!- piensa la ojiperla_ mientras se pone de pie nuevamente, lo logra con mucha dificultad mientras que por su hermoso rostro corren gotas de sangre pues está muy lastimada. –No puedo dejar que termine de esta forma, si hay la más mínima posibilidad… **Juho soshiken: doble puño de león- **Hinata corre hacia Pain lazándole una serie de puños, esta logra darle un golpe desorientando un poco a Pain; momento que logra para romper otro tubo incrustado en Naruto pero cuando quiere volver a repetirlo Pain la eleva por los aires haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente al suelo nuevamente.

-¡HINATA!- grita Naruto, desesperado al ver a su amiga herida.

Aun herida como se encuentra, Hinata se pone de pie una vez más y avanza dificultosamente hacia Naruto.

-Detente… no vengas Hinata…- le rogaba Naruto con mucho dolor al observarla en el estado que estaba. La peliazul hace caso omiso y llega hasta el rubio casi arrastrándose.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué alguien tan débil como tú, trata de resistir tanto?- pregunta un confundido Pain. -¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¿Sabes que vas a morir?

Hinata respirando dificultosamente posa sus manos en el tubo que esta incrustado en las manos de Naruto, Le toma un esfuerzo sobrehumano pues está totalmente herida y no tiene nada de chakra.

-Sostengo lo que digo… porque ese es… ¡MI CAMINO NINJA!

Naruto no da crédito a lo que sus ojos miran….

**Con Sasuke…**

-Creo que este será mi último Jutsu- comento Sasuke con mucha dificultad.

-No digas mentiras… con el sharingan puedo ver que ya no te queda chakra Ssuke-

-Tienes razón por eso utilizare los rayos del cielo- dijo Sasuke.

El joven en su último Jutsu de fuego con el que ataco a Itachi precisamente este no iba dirigido directamente a este, sino al cielo pues lo que buscaba este era causar un calentamiento en la atmosfera para crear una corriente de aire ascendente y así formar nubes de tormenta.

-Tú usaras….

-Si, en vez de usar mi chakra utilizare la energía de la atmosfera…. **Kirin no jutsu- **

Al instante apareció un rayo en forma de dragón con ojos rojos dirigiéndose directamente hacia Itachi, la explosión fue aterradora, impactante y fulminante.

Sauke realmente estaba exhausto, todo indicaba que ya había terminado pues el cuerpo de Itachi estaba en el suelo sin movimiento alguno, pero… pasaron unos minutos e Itachi se empezó a levantar…. Sasuke ¡no lo podía creer!

-¿Es esta la muerte que querías recrear?- pregunto Itachi.

-¡Maldito seas!

-Sin esto estaría muerto….En realidad te has vuelto más fuerte Sasuke… Esta vez te mostrare mi movimiento final. **El Susano'o.**

Al instante apareció una criatura etérea y esquelética que progresivamente se convirtió en un ser llameante de pronunciada nariz y demoniaco rostro. Esta criatura protegía a Itachi de los pocos ataques que hizo Sasuke; este al ver que no le hacía ningún daño a su hermano expulso todo el poder del "sello maldito" saliendo varias serpientes y en una de estas salió el mismísimo Orochimaru que se suponía estaba muerto.

.

-Finalmente sales- dijo en voz baja Itachi.

-Esto es lo que he estado esperando- decía Orochimaru sin notar el ataque que le dejo ir Itachi con una espada llamada Totsuka (la cual es de sellado) que estaba oculta dentro de su susano'o. Al atravesar a Orochimaru con esta espada Sasuke fue despojado totalmente del sello maligno y sellando a Orochimaru para siempre.

-Ya no puedo más… Itachi… ¡maldición!- dijo Sasuke, con mucha angustia- Siento el chakra del Kyuubi, esto quiere decir que Naruto ha perdido el control…- hablaba mientras respiraba fatigadamente –Este es el final… ¡que Kami nos ayude!

Itachi se dirigía a paso lento hacia Sasuke, tosiendo en ocasiones y expulsando sangre por su boca, alcanzo a Sasuke, el cual estaba inmóvil pues no le quedaba nada de chakra, Itachi levanto su mano derecha y le acerco dos de sus dedos en la frente.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez- dijo Itachi tocándole la frente a Sasuke y con la misma cayendo al suelo, su técnica Susano'o desapareció al instante… Sasuke no reaccionaba de la impresión… Por unos segundos recordó cuando era pequeño y quería entrenar con itachi, pero itachi siempre ponía una excusa y le tocaba la frente y le decía "lo siento sasuke, la próxima vez será" …

-Itachi… tú has….- Sasuke no pudo continuar, pues cayo inconsciente a la par del cuerpo de su hermano.

**Con Naruto…**

Todos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando Naruto había estado a punto de sacar la novena cola, pero algo había sucedido, el chico había regresado a la normalidad por sí solo… y esto no era todo se había dirigido a hablar con el mismísimo Pain en persona y algo milagrosamente mágico había sucedido ¡todos estaban regresando a la vida!

Un poco cerca de cada pelea se encontró un hombre un poco extraño, parecía que su cabeza está dentro de una planta carnívora y su cuerpo se divide en dos partes una negra y otra blanca, estas actualmente están separadas la negra presencio la pelea de Naruto y la blanca la de Sasuke.

-Pain ha perdido- dijo la parte negra mientras se unía para formar un solo cuerpo con su parte blanca

-Itachi también ha perdido- dijo la parte blanca

-Estas son malas noticias

-Si

-Realmente esos dos chicos de Konoha se han vuelto poderosos, quien iba a decir que Itachi y Pain morirían

-Se lo tendremos que informar a Tobi

-vamos

**En un lugar retirado de Konoha**

-¿Como estuvieron las peleas?- Pregunto un enmascarado

-Perdieron- Contestaron las dos partes, de ese ser un poco extraño

-¡No puede ser!

-Así es, Sasuke acabo con su hermano y el Jinchuriki venció el solo a los seis Pain

-Ya veo

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-Tendremos que reunir fuerzas y reorganizar todo otra vez.

-Pero eso nos tomaría alrededor de tres años

-Lo sé, pero no contábamos con que esos dos murieran, diles a los demás

-De acuerdo

**En Konoha**

Kakashi se dirigió a traer a Naruto, mientras que Yamato a Sasuke, Naruto estaba cansado pero feliz de ver como los habitantes de Konoha lo recibían a él y a su mejor amigo con palabras de ánimo y mucha alegría, observo a su amigo este seguía inconsciente.

-No te preocupes Naruto- dijo Sakura –No tardara en despertar-

-Hai-

-¿Tu como estas?

-Bien

-Naruto- dijo Yamato –¿Dime como lograste regresar a la normalidad?-

-Pues…- Naruto observo a todos los allí presentes, que eran Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura y Sasuke que seguía inconsciente –Pues, mi papá me ayudo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Exclamo Tsunade

-¿El Yondaime?- Pregunto Kakashi

-¿El Yondaime era el papá de Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura con admiración.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo él… que él es mi padre, y sabes que Kakashi-sensei…-comento Naruto observando a su sensei -dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí.

-Me alegro Naruto

-Ya veo- dijo Yamato pensativo -O sea que el sello estaba diseñado para cuando tu liberaras ocho colas el apareciera en tu conciencia ¿verdad?-

-Si, eso fue lo que exactamente me dijo, luego volvió a sellar el sello nuevamente-

-Ya veo

-Bien- Comento la Hokage –Ahora vas a descansar Naruto- dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente y haciendo que se durmiera al instante-

-¿Qué le hizo Hokage-sama?- pregunto Sakura-

-Lo induje a que durmiera, está muy cansado aunque aparente lo contrario.

-Si- Dijo Kakashi, observando a Naruto y luego a Sasuke –Estos chicos se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes-

-Si, quien iba a decir que uno iba a matar a su hermano y el otro iba a acabar con los seis Pain el solo- Comento Yamato

-En realidad era de esperarlo ¿no creen? Uno es un Uchiha y el otro un Namikaze- Comento la Hokage, mientras salían de la tienda improvisada, por otro lado Sakura se quedaba a cuidar de los chicos.


	2. chapter 2: Secreto

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo… si les gusta ya saben… déjenmelo saber con sus post…**

**Este… Naruto no me pertenece (por desgracia) ya todos sabemos quién es el dueño y señor de este magnífico anime… nada mas y nada menos que Kishimoto… yo solo lo uso para mis historias… sin mas los invito a leer!**

**Capitulo 2: Secreto**

Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida, pues en realidad se sentía sumamente cansada, hecho por el que no percibió un cambio en el clima de la habitación. El chakra del Kyuubi empezó a salir por el cuerpo de Naruto formándose una capa que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo.

-Mocoso, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo el zorro, dentro de la mente de Naruto-  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me despiertas?- pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba los ojos  
-Tengo que decirte algo… pero escúchame atentamente… se que tu y yo no somos… como decirlo… amigos ni enemigos, que te parece si lo dejamos como compañeros…  
-¿Compañeros? Ja después de lo arrogante y engreído como has sido  
-¡Cállate y pon atención!  
-¿Y qué te hace creer que me importa lo que tú me vas a decir?  
-¡Porque si no vamos a morir mocoso!  
-¿Vamos a morir?  
-Escucha… esto que te diré, nadie lo sabe y tienes que prometerme que tu guardaras el secreto… ¿Promételo?  
-De… de acuerdo… lo prometo  
-Como ya sabes existimos nueve Bijuus, los ocho restantes son mis hermanos, a vemos cinco que fuimos nombrados como dioses por ustedes los humanos.  
-¿Dioses?  
-Si…. Shukaku es el dios del viento, Isonade dios del agua, Raijuu dios del rayo, Kaku dios de la tierra y yo el dios del fuego. Nos asocian con las cinco direcciones; es decir, los cuatro puntos cardinales, mis cuatro hermanos y el centro soy yo, los otros cuatro por decirlo así dependen de nosotros.  
-Ok…pero… si son como dioses eso quiere decir que son invencibles…  
-No necesariamente, por supuesto no podemos ser destruidos por los humanos, pero si inducidos a nuestra autodestrucción, Como sabes los humanos han encontrado varias formas para obtener nuestros poderes, prueba de ello es que este encerrado aquí contigo… pero escucha Naruto hay una profecía que dice que habrá un humano que tendrá el poder de manipularnos  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?  
-No lo sé, solo nace y punto, esto ya se ha dado dos veces y estoy seguro que habrá una tercera vez…  
-Espera, espera… ¿Ya fuiste manipulado en dos ocasión?  
-No exactamente, cuando ataque la aldea de Konoha no estaba siendo manipulado sino que fui confundido mediante un Genjutsu sumamente poderoso, en pocas palabras no sabía que estaba haciendo.  
-¿Por quién?  
-Por un tipo enmascarado…  
-Eso mismo me dijo mi padre.  
-Escucha, hace unos 1000 años atrás las cinco grandes naciones que tú conoces no existían solo había un país por aquel entonces se llamaba Nippon-Koku que quiere decir El país del origen del sol; no había ningún tipo de división… nosotros los bijuus podíamos andar por donde queríamos y no se nos molestaba, básicamente los humanos no se metían con nosotros y nosotros no nos metíamos con ellos, pero un día empezó una gran guerra, mucho humanos empezaron a desear nuestros poderes inventando muchas formas para someternos a sus órdenes.

En realidad, Naruto nosotros somos diez Bijuus y no solo nueve como tú crees, mi hermano Juubi el diez colas conoció a Rikudou Sennin este ninja deseaba la paz sobre todas las cosas, el era una persona muy especial, tenía unos ojos sumamente poderosos el Rinnegan, son los únicos ojos que tienen el poder suficiente para manipular a todos los Bijuus; el pudo habernos manipulado a su antojo, mas sin embargo nunca lo hizo, mi hermano juubi miro la pureza de su alma y decidió contarle nuestro "secreto"… El poder de juubi radicaba en ver parte del futuro y la pureza de las personas, por decirlo juubi era sumamente puro sin un gramo de maldad, cosa muy contrario al resto de nosotros, un día juubi nos dijo que surgiría un clan, un clam maldito, dijo que este clan iba a obtener el poder de manipular a ocho de mis hermanos… yo sabía que sería el único al que no podrían manipular…  
-¿A ti?  
-Si, ya que soy el más fuerte de todos mis hermanos.

Los humanos sacaron conclusiones erróneas sobre nosotros, ellos creyeron que el mas fuerte era juubi ya que Rikudou se encargo de esparcir esa creencia pero con esto surgió un problema, los ninjas trazaban planes para capturar a juubi olvidándose de nosotros los nueve restantes, como dije la fuerza de juubi era en ver parte del futuro y la pureza de las personas, así que constantemente se encontraba en peligro… por lo que Rikudou tomo la decisión de sellar a juubi, pues el creía que con esto los ninjas dejarían de desear nuestros poderes, yo me interpuse pues si iba a nacer un clan que podría manipular a mis hermanos sería fácil persuadirme por lo que yo deseaba ser sellado pero juubi no quiso, dijo que nunca nadie sabría como tomar control en mi, aparte nacería alguien que cambiaria mi existencia y que yo a la vez lo ayudaría… te diré que hasta el momento no entiendo a lo que se refirió…. así fue como juubi fue sellado en la luna y nosotros en el cuerpo de Rikudou, durante todo ese tiempo tuvimos paz y tranquilidad pues los humanos nos buscaban pero no sabían dónde encontrarnos, las cosas se complicaron cuando Rikudou murió, fuimos liberados de su cuerpo y esparcidos por todo el mundo, ya para ese entonces los ninjas habían descubierto como encerrarnos en un contenedor por lo que empezamos a ser sellados, surgiendo los Jinchurikis, aun así relativamente seguíamos a salvo, pero me temo que ese enmascarado de Akatsuki a descubierto el secreto de cómo manipularme y obtener todos mis poderes…  
-¿Y cómo se te manipula?  
-Bueno… mis hermanos tienen que desaparecer…  
-¿Eh?  
-Sacrificados, sellados para siempre, inducidos a su autodestruccion…  
-Espera… no entendí esa parte…  
-Naruto… me temo que ese enmascarado inducira a la autodestruccion de mis cuatro hermanos no-dioses y hara el sellado con un ritual a mis otro cuatro hermanos "Dioses", quedando yo como un sirviente de la persona que logre aniquilar a mis hermano solo así podrán tener mi máximo servicio.  
-Pero… ¿porque te buscan a ti exactamente?  
-Muy sencillo el que me controle tendrá un poder ilimitado y obtendrá la vida eterna, cosa que no da ninguno de mis hermanos solo yo, pero este poder se activa solo si son sellados mis cuatro principales hermanos y aniquilando a los otros cuatro, por consiguiente la persona que lo lograra haría lo que su voluntad le plazca sobre mi y sobre ustedes los humanos.  
- ¿Y cómo sabremos si capturan a los Bijuus?  
-Yo sentiré cuando uno de mis hermanos esté a punto de desaparecer y…  
-Pero que podremos hacer… dices que el enmascarado puede controlar a tus hermanos para que se autodestruyan o para sellarlos, entonces no hay nada que hacer…  
-Si la hay… solo que no estoy seguro si esto sea 100% seguro, además ese ritual absorbe bastante chackra, así que supongo tendremos tiempo para prepararnos..

Sé que por mucho tiempo las personas nos han visto como seres malignos pero la realidad es que no éramos así, todo empezó cuando los humanos no encerraron creando los jinchuriki para sus beneficios… Naruto por eso tienes que confiar en lo que te diré… tendrás que dejar Konoha y..  
-¿Qué? No, claro que no…  
-Escúchame…  
-No has visto como quedo la aldea, tenemos que levantarnos otra vez…  
-Naruto…  
-Además otros países pueden aprovechar esto para atacar Konoha…  
-Naruto..  
-Y tengo que estar para defenderla y…  
-¡NARUTOOOO! Cállate y déjame terminar!  
-Hai  
-Aquí en el país del fuego hay una aldea secreta que nadie sabe de su existencia…  
-¿Secreta?  
-Son unos monjes, estos han sido fieles a las creencias de Rikudou Sennin iras allí y ellos te dirán que hacer.  
-Pero… ¿yo solo?  
-Si  
-Pero la vieja tsunade no me va a creer  
-Por eso no se los dirás… si lo haces, te dirán que no confíes en mi  
-Yo…  
-¿Quieres morir?... ¿Quieres que ese enmascarado domine este mudo?  
-No  
-Habrá caos y yo confió en ti… allí donde iras te ayudaran a controlar mi poder y yo me comprometo a ayudarte te doy mi palabra de honor  
-Etto…  
-El tiempo avanza Naruto…  
-De acuerdo Kyuubi, lo hare.  
-Bien por ahora descansa.

El chakra del Kyuubi empezó a desaparecer del cuerpo de Naruto sin que nadie lo percibiera.

Naruto durmió toda la noche al igual que su amigo Sasuke, su amiga Sakura había montado guardia para estar al pendiente de ambos, esta de vez en cuando les cambiaba los vendajes y les aplicaba un poco de chakra para sanar y tratar algunas heridas sumamente profundas. Sasuke era el que más se encontraba herido pues Naruto gracias al Kyuubi se reponía más rápido.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que observo fue a una pelirosa recargando su cabeza en sus piernas, al parecer seguía dormida, este la siguió observando y le invadió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, ver a esa chica frágil allí cerca de sus piernas le invadió el deseo de protegerla… no eso no podía ser, lo que estaba sintiendo sin duda era gratitud, si eso tiene que ser pensaba el joven.

Unos diez minutos después Naruto empezó a despertarse, este se sentó en la cama y miro a su amigo que estaba despierto y a su amiga que seguía dormida con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke.

-Hola dobe- saludo Sasuke  
-Hola teme-  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
-¿No recuerdas nada?  
-Recuerdo… haber sentido el chakra del Kyuubi y después vi a Itachi en el suelo… eso es lo último que recuerdo  
-Bien, venciste a Itachi y si era el chakra del Kyuubi..  
-¿Itachi está muerto?  
-Si, así es.  
-¿Qué paso con Pain?  
-También está muerto  
-Tú solo lo mataste…  
-El… el decidió revivir a todos los de Konoha, así agoto su chakra y murió  
-¿Qué?... ¿Yamato te ayudo a controlar al Kyuubi?

Naruto iba a contestar cuando Sakura se despertó, el cual al mismo tiempo entraba tsunade con Kakashi y Yamato.

-¡Chicos ya se despertaron!- exclamo una alegre Tsunade  
-Hai- respondieron los dos  
-¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi  
-Aun me duele el cuerpo… pero estoy bien.  
-¿Y tu Naruto?  
-Estoy bien  
-Que bueno- comento Sakura, muy alegre

Los chicos siguieron conversando, luego de un rato tanto Sasuke como Naruto querían ver como había quedado la aldea, así que salieron de la carpa, ambos nunca se imaginaron que allí reunidos habían muchas personas las cuales empezaron a agradecerles a ambos por proteger Konoha, sus amigos de los diferentes equipos los abrazaban muy alegres.

Naruto en un momento aprovecho para alejarse del grupo y busco a la vieja Tsunade pues tenía que hablar con ella.

-Tsunade-sama la busca Naruto-san- dijo Shizune  
-Claro, hazlo pasar-

Naruto entro a la oficina, que claramente había sido hecha por Yamato, al entrar se fijo que en esta estaban Kakashi, Yamato y unos diez ninjas Anbus, los cuales desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-Si quieres mejor regreso después vieja- dijo Naruto  
-Claro que no, dime que sucede  
-Es mejor cuando estés so…- miro que tanto Kakashi como Yamato lo miraban con cara de "ya no confías en mi", suspiro, -esto definitivamente va a ser bastante difícil- pensó el rubio. Verán… yo… he tomado una decisión…  
-¿Decisión?- preguntaron todos  
-Si, me iré de Konoha- dijo con mucha seguridad  
-¡¿Qué?- grito la Hokage, el cual se escucho por toda Konoha  
-¿Por qué y a donde iras?- pregunto Kakashi  
-Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei pero no puedo responder a esas preguntas…  
-Pero Naruto… no puedes dejar Konoha y menos sin saber el porqué- dijo la Hokage  
-Lo siento vieja, solo te pido que confíes en mi.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?- pregunto Yamato  
-No lo se  
-Pero Naruto…  
-Solo confíen en mí  
-Pero es que Naruto…- trataba de hablar Tsunade  
-De todas formas quieran o no me iré  
-¿Cuándo te irás?- pregunto Kakashi, que lo miraba con cautela  
-Mañana  
-¿Tan pronto?... ¿Qué pasa si te capturan?  
-No lo harán Tsunade, lo único que lamento es no estar para ayudar en la construcción de la aldea.  
-Entonces, no hay nada que decir- dijo Tsunade con resignación, pues bien sabía lo testarudo que es ese rubio.  
-Solo una cosa- comento Naruto –No le digan a nadie, no me gustan las despedidas-  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kakashi

El joven salió de la oficina y pasó el resto del día con sus amigos, esto sin comentarle a nadie que al siguiente día se marchaba. Ya entrada la tarde decidió que era momento de hablar con una joven de ojos perlados. La busco alrededor de una media hora hasta que la encontró en el mirador de Konoha, que por un milagro aun seguía en pie, más exactamente la joven estaba en la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage.

Hinata observaba lo que quedaba de Konoha y recordó escenas de la batalla que tuvo con Pain, luego recordó que sus amigos le contaron como Naruto había estado a punto de saca la última cola… Daba gracias a Kami que eso no había pasado, estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Hinata-chan  
-N-Naruto-kun- dijo la joven con mucho nerviosismo -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos  
-Necesito hablar contigo  
-¿Conmigo?  
-Si, primero quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado en la pelea con Pain  
-Yo… yo no te ayude en nada N-Naruto-kun, más bien fui… fui un estorbo.  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo el rubio con mucha seguridad -Gracias a ti saque fuerzas para continuar-  
-P-Pero por mi intromisión, perdiste el control y…. y…  
-Hinata- dijo acercándose más a ella –Créeme cuando te digo que tus palabras de aliento fueron lo que me motivo a no rendirme.  
-Yo…- La joven había adquirido un tono rojo en sus mejillas  
-Y si perdí el control no fue por tu intromisión si no… Hinata… sentía que me moría cuando vi la sangre en suelo… pensé que él te había matado… lo que sentí fue miedo… pensé que te había perdido por eso me descontrole  
-Dijo "Qué te había perdido"- se repitió la joven –Naruto-kun yo…  
-Hinata, fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos más antes  
-N-No tienes que sentirte así, y-yo entenderé si no sientes nada por mi- dijo la ojiperla bajando su mirada al suelo, pues sentía mucha pena  
-Hinata-chan, si siento algo por ti- dijo el ojiazul poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantar su rostro y verla a los ojos –sabes, he descubierto que me gustas, todo de ti- dijo acercando sus labios, los cuales casi rosaban los de ella –Me gusta tu cabello, tu mirada, tu timidez, tu sencillez, tu pureza ¡todo! Hina-chan me tienes loco- culmino diciendo, mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado Naruto el chico que ella siempre había amado secretamente le estaba diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba y no solo eso él, la estaba besando, sus labios eran tan dulces y embriagadores que dejo con mucho esfuerzo a un lado su timidez para corresponder al delicado beso que se daban.

Naruto se separo unos instantes, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro unos segundos los cuales bastaron para ponerla roja como un tomate.

-Hinata, ¡Quiero estar a tu lado siempre! Protegerte, cuidarte, darte todo lo que quieras…porque… ¡TE AMO HINATA! Con toda mi alma.

El rubio volvió a besarla… ¡como le encantaban esos labios! tan suaves y dulces, el néctar de su boca lo extasiaba, era tan cálida, él la pego más a su cuerpo, el beso se prolongo volviéndose de un tímido beso a uno con deseo, con amor, con pasión deliberada. Ella no se quedaba atrás pues abría su boca invitándolo a que continuara, dándole paso libre a que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, pero el aire se agoto por lo que tuvieron que separarse, así lo hicieron más sin embargo el la abrazo, mientras que ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Yo también Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla

Los chicos se sentaron en la cabeza del Yondaime mientras dialogaban y se decían frases de amor entre ellos, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata como si quisiera pegársela al cuerpo, luego pasaron unos minutos en silencio pues el rubio meditaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que tendría que decirle.

-Hinata-chan-  
-¿Si?  
-Quiero que sepas, que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, pero hay algo que debo de decirte y tal vez esto no te guste  
-¿Q-Que sucede Naruto-kun?- pregunto sentándose y viéndolo a los ojos, pues había estado acostada apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Naruto mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.  
-Mañana me voy de viaje…  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?  
-No puedo decirte, perdóname, lo único que te pido es que me esperes  
-¿Q-Qué te espere?  
-Si, Hinata cuando regrese te prometo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-  
-Pero…- la chica se sentía confundida  
-Se que estas confundida, pero necesito hacer algo por un amigo  
-¿Amigo?  
-Hinata- dijo Naruto agarrándole las manos –confía en mí-  
-Confió en ti- dijo muy segura Hinata  
-¿Entonces me esperaras?  
-Todo lo que tú quieras

Esta vez la iniciativa la tomo ella, pues se le acerco y le dio un cálido beso que se profundizó cada vez más, el rubio introdujo su lengua en la boca de la ojiperla y estas se juntaban en un cálido rose, Naruto bajo su mano a su cintura y la pego un poco más a él, si esto era posible, se separo y bajo hasta su cuello ese aroma lo embriagaba, ese cuello tan fino su piel tan exquisita lo invitaba a que lo devorara a besos, Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido de placer definitivamente esto tiene que ser un sueño pensaba la chica. Naruto se separo de ella y le tomo la mano, sobre esta puso su protector de Shinobi la cual lo identificaba como ninja de Konoha.

-Quiero que la tengas- dijo Naruto  
-Pero es tu protector..  
-Si, me lo devolverás cuando regrese, quiero que la tengas para que me recuerdes y para cumplir nuestra promesa, tú me esperaras y yo prometo regresar lo más rápido que pueda.  
-E-Entonces yo quiero que tu tengas algo de mí- dijo la joven, mientras se quitaba una pulsera de su mano, -este es un trébol- dijo señalándole un dije color verde -El trébol de cuatro hojas está considerado como un amuleto. Atrae esperanza, salud, suerte y amor. Y los ángeles que están aquí te cuidaran –dijo poniéndole la pulsera.

-Te la daré cundo regrese- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un corto beso  
-De acuerdo

Los chicos decidieron regresar pues ya era de noche, ambos se despidieron estaban triste pues no sabían hasta cuando se volverían a ver pero a la vez seguros de que cumplirían sus promesas.

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tsuki

**Hola queridisimos lectores!... como han estado?... que creen... vengo con un nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Ya leyeron el manga del jueves pasado? me imagino que si... estoy emocionada! parece que mi Naruto se volvio mas fuerte! Inner: Tu Naruto? Yo: Siiii miooooooooooo jajjaa... ya quisiera... bueno, bueno, a lo que vine:**

**Les dejo el cap, ya saben si les gusta o no comenten pues eso lo inspira a uno a continuar o a parar... jejeje... Antes que se me olvide les dedico este cap a:**

-Hikeri-Hime16

-Hinaru Aburame

**Esto es por ser los primeros tres en escribirme en esta pagina un Reviews... GRACIAS de todo corazon!... sin mas a leer chicos!**

**Capitulo 3: Tsuki**

Aldea de Tsuki (luna)

Ha amanecido una vez mas en el valle de Tsuki, el sol se levanta en este hermoso lugar, el cual es rodeado por una hermosa naturaleza que se muestra en todo su esplendor; sus calles pintorescas y la armonía del lugar destacan a simple vista; El valle posee la misma infraestructura característica del país del fuego. Es gobernada y protegida por un grupo poderoso de monjes. Sus habitantes poseen creencias espirituales y protegen mucho lo que es la flora y fauna del lugar. A pesar de ser un lugar "secreto" como fue catalogado por el Kyuubi tres años atrás, es sumamente prospero y desarrollado, sus habitantes no necesitan salir al exterior ya que todo lo tienen allí adentro, por lo que solo un grupo seleccionado de ninjas deja el valle de vez en cuando, para realizar misiones de alto secreto, para el resto de los habitantes su mundo, su universo, su espacio es el Valle de Tsuki.

Por una de las pequeñas calles empedradas del valle, camina un joven rubio de una edad aproximada de 19 años, todo aparenta que se dirige hacia el templo del lugar. El joven va sumamente distraído pensando en sabe que cosa y no se percata, o eso da a entender que es perseguido por una joven, el cual aparenta una edad de 16 años. El chico hace un movimiento rápido y evade una flecha que le pasa sumamente cerca de donde segundos antes se encontraba.

-Aoi, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca me atraparas?- pregunto el rubio, apareciendo atrás de ella. La joven se sobresalto un poco pues no pensó que ese rubio ya la había visto y menos que lo tuviera atrás en esos momentos.

-¡Naruto!... que susto me diste- dijo la joven bajando del árbol en que se encontraba –Esta vez estuve algo cerca- Comento

-Aja…- contesto el ojiazul con sarcasmo, siempre le gustaba fastidiar a la joven.

Ambos chicos continuaron su conversación, mientras se dirigían hacia el templo. La joven que se había acercado a Naruto era Aoi Genji, hija del Keiser (emperador) del lugar. Su cabello es de un color celeste, el cual le cae a mitad de espalda, le encanta vestirse con un mini-short (pantalones cortos) y una minicamisa de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo ambos de color gris oscuro, usa unos aros de oro como adorno en cada brazo, y un adorno del mismo material en su frente. Es amante de los animales y le encanta la naturaleza como la mayoría de los habitantes. Sus ojos son color celeste igual que su cabello, su cuerpo es bien definido, gracias a las muchas horas de entrenamiento, su especialidad es formar flechas con su chakra y lanzarlos con la ayuda de un arco, ella es bastante ágil y una de las mejores ninjas del valle.

Los jóvenes llegaron al templo mientras conversaban, en este ya los esperaba un joven blanco, de cabello largo color dorado, ojos color miel, es un poco mas alto que Naruto su nombre es Yue Daishi, tiene 20 años y es el ninja mas fuerte del Valle (obviando a Naruto), le gusta vestirse de negro combinado con los colores dorado y rojo, es sumamente serio solo habla si es extremadamente necesario, no le gusta que lo molesten, odia las bromas en particular las que le hace Aoi.

-Llegan tarde- dijo Yue

-Cálmate solo nos retrasamos un minuto- contesto Aoi

-No me gusta esperar-

-¡Solo has esperado un minuto!- repitió casi gritando

-Hmp

Los chicos se disponían a entrar, cuando los atrajo los gritos de una niña, esta se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos, la nena vestía un kimono blanco con un chongo naranja al frente.

-Eres malo Oji-san (Tío)- grito desde lo lejos.

-Y… allí viene…- exclamo Naruto mientras daba un suspiro

-¿Por qué no me despertaste Oji-san?- pregunto la niña cuando llego al grupo que conformaban los tres ninjas

-Estabas tan dormida, que me dio cosa, lo siento Hikari- dijo Naruto

-No importa, ya estoy aquí-

La niña tomo de la mano a Naruto mientras se disponían a entrar, ella es de piel blanca, ojos color café, su cabello es negro y usa dos coletas una a cada lado de su cabeza, tiene seis años aproximadamente es muy cariñosa, bastante amigable y sumamente inteligente para su corta edad, le gusta pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Naruto u Oji-san como le dice cariñosamente.

El grupo de jóvenes llego a la oficina del keiser que se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones del templo.

-Hola Otou-san- saludo Aoi a su padre

-Hola Ojo-san

El líder que dirige al valle de Tsuki se llama Kanshi Genji el es el más fuerte por ello ostenta el cargo de Keiser (como Kage), su hija es Aoi. Kanshi junto con un grupo de monjes velan por el bienestar de los habitantes de Tsuki.

-Veo, que ya están mas descansados… y bien ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto el Keiser

-Nada… no encontramos a nadie con las características que nos distes- dijo Aoi desanimada

-Hemos perdido todo un año buscando a alguien, que al parecer no existe- comento Yue

-Bueno… el Kyuubi dijo que no estaba 100% seguro que existiera ¿Cierto?- pregunto el Keiser a Naruto

-Si, así dijo…

-Pero Otou-san- intervino Hikari, quien trataba a Kanshi (osea el Keiser) como si fuera su padre y este la miraba como si fuera su hija

-¿Mmmm?

-El único lugar que no hemos ido, es…

-A eso voy cariño- intervino Kanshi –Mis fuentes me han informado, que Konoha planea hacer un torneo en el cual podrán participar todos los ninjas de todos los países y aldeas… así que seria bueno que fueran allí, contando que es el único lugar al que no han ido.

-¿Konoha?- pregunto Naruto –Pero aun no puedo regresar… aun no controlo…

-Lo se, pero estoy seguro que en ese torneo se puede presentar la persona que buscamos

-Yo quiero ir a Konoha Oji-san- dijo Hikari, mirando a Naruto

-Yo…

-Se hará lo que tu quieras- dijo Yue, observando a Naruto.

-Pues…

-¿No quieres ir a ver a tu novia?- pregunto Aoi, sabiendo que había dado en el punto correcto

-¡Claro que si! Es lo que mas deseo

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…

-Creo que es tiempo que regreses… se que no lo dominas aun pero tengo la confianza que con tus amigos allí lo lograras- comento el Keiser

-Si Keiser-sama- dijo Naruto –Entonces mañana partimos para Konoha!-

-¡Excelente!- gritaron Hikari y Aoi.

Naruto iba muy pensativo de regreso a su casa (Allí en Tsuki), si bien le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a Konoha, pero tenia un problema que le rondaba por su cabeza. A lo largo de estos tres años muchas veces le surgió la duda de si en realidad Hinata cumpliría su promesa… ¿Qué pasaría si su padre la obligo a casarse? O si se enamoro de alguien. El estaba 100% seguro de sus sentimientos, a lo largo de este tiempo no habían cambiado ni un poquito, seguía enamorado de ella… pero… ¿Y si al llegar Hinata le decía que ya no estaba enamorada de el? ¿Qué haría? Definitivamente no estaba preparado para una declaración de esas. Pero por otro lado existía la posibilidad de que Hinata lo estuviera esperando con mucho amor, entonces no valdría la pena estar retrasando su regreso; Naruto sacudió su cabeza como apartando estos pensamientos, el por sobre todas las cosas tenia que confiar en ella y en esa promesa que ambos habían hecho, así que continuo caminando hacia su casa…. habían muchísimas cosas que aclarar.

**En Konoha…**

Tranquilidad y Paz es lo que se respira en la aldea oculta entre las Hojas. Tres largos años han pasado desde el ataque de Pain sobre esta. La aldea se ha reconstruido en su totalidad, demostrando así a otras aldeas porque es esta la más poderosa de todas. Los otros países habían quedado admirados de la rapidez de su levantamiento, manifestando una vez más, que tanto habitantes comunes como ninjas eran prodigios y dignos habitantes de esta. Con esto también se señalo que el país del fuego es el más poderoso sobre las otras naciones.

Entre las calles, como ya era una rutina se podía observar muchísimas personas caminar, unas dialogando y otras apresuradas para realizar algún deber que se les ha otorgado. En una de las tantas calles se puede observar a una joven de cabello negro azulado caminar distraída; en sus pensamientos solo reina un joven rubio, ella desea con tanto fervor que el joven regrese, pues lo extraña muchísimo, pero a la vez tiene temor, temor de que el vuelva junto con alguien, con alguna chica que tal vez a estas alturas sea la dueña de su corazón. Siempre le surgían esas dudas pues si bien eran tres largos años en los cuales muchas cosas podrían cambiar, mas sin embargo en su corazón todo seguía igual, no podía negar que seguía locamente enamorada de ese rubio hiperactivo. Por otro lado también reconocía que el cumplía con sus promesas y ambos habían prometido que volverían a estar juntos… estos eran los pensamientos que siempre le rondaban, pero al final concluía que lo amaba y que el también se lo había confirmado..

**Valle de Tsuki**

Ha amanecido una vez mas, todos están reunidos en la salida principal del valle despidiendo a tres ninjas y una niña.

-Espero Yue y Aoi que pongan en alto el nombre del valle de Tsuki- comento el Kaiser

-Si padre- contesto Aoi

-Por supuesto Keiser-sama- comento Yue

-Bien… ¡Vámonos!- dijo Naruto

-Adiós Otou-san- dijo Hikari

-Cuídate cariño y pórtate bien –dijo este, dándole un fuerte abrazo a esa niña que era su adoración -Espero que no nos estemos equivocando, Aron- Comento el Keiser, cuando los chicos ya se encontraban bastante retirados de ellos

-Estoy seguro que no Keiser-sama, creo que allí esta esa persona que buscan y tengo el presentimiento que es una persona bastante conocida por el

-Eso espero… todo depende de eso, si no que kami nos proteja- finalizo el Keiser

A los chicos les tomaría alrededor de una semana llegar a Konoha; El Valle de Tsuki se encuentra en el País del fuego pero en los límites fronterizos por ende esta bastante retirado de la aldea. Este tiempo, es perfecto para que Naruto planee las palabras adecuadas, con las que tendra que explicar a sus amigos muchas cosas que descubrió en el Valle; una de ellas era contarles todo acerca de esa niña que lo acompañaba, a la cual le tenía muchísimo aprecio.

Mientras avanzaban cada uno iba en silencio, las chicas tal vez por la emoción de que al fin conocerían Konoha y que era la primera vez que salían de Tsuki, por otro lado el silencio de Yue era típico en el, pero en Naruto si era raro, ¡pero que digo rarísimo! Más sin embargo el rubio iba recordando el primer día que llego al valle.

**_Flashback_**

-¡Estoy cansado y tengo hambre! Nunca dijiste que esto seria tan complicado Kyuubi-

-Nunca dije que fuera fácil-

-¡Tengo calor!- se quejo Naruto mientras caminaba a paso lento, pues en realidad si tenia hambre

El rubio tenía alrededor de tres días de no comer y todo porque se había perdido, aparte se suponía que las pistas señalaban que el valle tendría que estar por esos alrededores, pero a estas alturas ya no sabia nada, todo indicaba que estaba perdido ¡otra vez! con hambre y sed.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-El que… no oigo nada…. El hambre no me deja- comento con mucha angustia

-Oye mocoso ¡Si te quejas!

-¡TENGO HAMBRE Y QUERO RAMEN!- grito Naruto

-Cállate… escucho, una cascada

-¿Mmm?... oye es cierto… por fin ¡agua!- dijo Naruto, saliendo disparado, en dirección donde provenía el sonido de la corriente de agua cristalina -Allí esta… se ve deliciosa- dijo mientras hacia un clavado- El rubio estuvo nadando por unos cinco minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por el zorro

-Aquí es

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Camina hacia la cascada- dijo el zorro, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto

Naruto camino sobre el agua, concentrando su chakra en sus pies, llego a la cascada como le indico el Kyuubi.

-Atraviésala

-¿Estas loco? Lo mas seguro que hay una pared allí

-Hazme caso mocoso

-Tan obstinado como siempre- murmuro Naruto

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Ya voy!…

Naruto introdujo su cabeza en la cascada, siguió caminando hasta que la atravesó quedando dentro de una cueva, más que una cueva era como una especie de laberinto. El rubio siguió avanzando, le costaba un poco pues estaba sumamente oscuro, llego a un punto del lugar en el que se dividía en tres pasadizos.

-Eh… ¿Cuál elegimos?- pregunto el ojiazul

-Mmmm… tengo una idea- dijo el Kyuubi, después de eso a Naruto le empezó a rodear un manto de chakra rojo en todo su cuerpo

-¿Q-Que…Que haces?

-Solo saco un poco de mi chakra

-P-Pero…

-Cállate y relájate-

Naruto respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos unos momentos, luego los volvió a abrir sus ojos eran los característicos del Kyuubi. Ambos ojos de un color rojo con su pupila alargada. El rubio observo los tres pasadizos y en uno, a la distancia pudo divisar una claridad.

-Por aquí- dijo avanzando por el pasadizo de la izquierda

Mientras Naruto avanzaba corriendo por dicho pasadizo, este estaba con muchas trampas unas más difíciles de pasar que otras; a medida que se acercaba al claro surgían más trampas las cuales Naruto esquivaba una y otra vez. Cuando salió del laberinto la claridad lo segó por unos momentos, unos segundo después el rubio estaba anonadado viendo la belleza del lugar. En realidad nunca se imagino que detrás de esa cascada se guardara un valle tan hermoso y prospero. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo el lugar, que por unos centímetros y es atravesado por una flecha.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto una joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, la cual portaba un arco y una flecha

-Oye casi atraviesas mi pierna- se quejo Naruto

-Tuviste suerte, estaba apuntando a tu corazón- dijo la joven con bastante seriedad

-A si y ¿Por que me atacas?

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Responde o te mato

_*Escuchaste… esa chiquilla cree que nos puede matar jajaja_

_*No me matara, pero me puede lastimar_

_*Te curo con mi chakra_

_*Hmp_

-¡Responde!- exigió la joven al no tener repuesta del rubio

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto y necesito hablar…

_*¿Con quien tengo que hablar?- le pregunta al Kyuubi_

_*Pregunta por el actual Keiser-sama_

-Necesito hablar con el Keiser-sama- dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo sabes sobre el Keiser y de donde vienes?- dijo la joven intrigada

_*Ahhh… ya me tiene arto ve hacia el templo- Ordeno el Kyuubi_

_*Ok- Naruto empezaba caminar cuando es detenido por la joven_

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A buscar al Keiser

-No puedes entrar allí….

-Hola Aoi- interrumpió la voz de una niña

-Hikari ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Aoi

-Estaba dando un paseo… ¿El es tu novio?- pregunto mirando a Naruto

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no- contesto la joven

-¿Novio?- pensó Naruto

-Es muy apuesto- continuo la niña haciendo caso omiso –Ya sabe Otou-san que tienes novio

-¡Que no es mi novio! vete de aquí

-Se mira que es fuerte- continuo hablando la niña

-Ja… no me ganaría ni en un millón de años- dijo Aoi con burla

-Oigan yo solo quiero hablar con el Keiser- intervino Naruto con voz cansada

-¿A Otou-san?- Pregunto Hikari

-Ya te dije que no puedes estar aquí, así que regresa por donde viniste

-Ni de broma- dijo Naruto con su manos tras la cabeza y empezando a caminar

-Entonces te matare- sentencio Aoi

-Tengo una idea- dijo Hikari, dando saltitos –Si el te gana en una batalla lo llevamos con Otou-san.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Naruto –En serio…

-Yo te llevare- dijo la niña muy alegre – gánale a Aoi-chan

-Oye… ¿Deberías de estar de mi lado no?- dijo con resignación Aoi

-Yo siempre apoyo a los mas fuertes y creo que el es fuerte- dijo la niña mientras se sentaba en una de las raíces de un árbol –Bien que empiece la pelea

-Siempre tan mandona- susurro Aoi –Lo siento chico pero te venceré- enfatizo, mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas en dirección a Naruto el cual no prestaba atención

_*Te digo que estas perdiendo tu tiempo mocoso_

_*Deja que me divierta quieres… además ellas son las que quieren pelea_

_*Estas perdiendo tiempo valioso_

_*Cállate_

_*¡A mi nadie me calla mocoso insolente!_

_*Siempre tan engreído- dijo Naruto_

-AAAUUUCCCHHH- grito –Oye me atravesaste el brazo con una flecha

-Ese es el objetivo baka!

_*Jajajaja, no puedo creer que el mocoso va a perder en contra de una mujer- se burlaba el Kyuubi_

_*Es por tu culpa, no me estés desconcentrando_

_*Tengo que admitir que la chica es mejor que tu_

_*¡¿Qué dijiste?_

-¿Vas a pelear o no?- pregunto Aoi, pues miraba que el rubio no se movía

-Etto… si…. **kage bunshin no jutsu- **Al instante apareció un clon de Naruto a la par de el (del original) –Pelea con ella- le dijo a su copia mientras se sentaba a la par de Hikari, para sacarse la flecha atravesada en su brazo

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Aoi un poco confundida

-Soy su copia- Contesto Naruto-clon

-¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Hikari

-¿Es una flecha hecha de chakra?... que interesante- comento Naruto, mientras la sacaba de su brazo

Aoi se sentía enfadada… como se le ocurría a ese chico dejarla pelear con su clon… definitivamente merecía mas respeto, pero le mostraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que vencería a esa copia… eso pensaba la joven, hasta que en unos segundo estaba en el suelo sin su arco y con una llave hecha en su espalda por Naruto-clon.

-Creo que gane- Dijo Naruto-clon

-Pero…. "Que rápido es… no pude ver ninguno de sus movimientos"- pensó la chica -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto Aoi estando aun en el suelo

-Descuidaste tu defensa- Contesto serenamente el clon mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie… una vez hecho esto desapareció

-¡Genial!- Grito la niña –Bien como lo prometimos te llevaremos con Otou-san- dijo Hikari cogiendo a Naruto de la mano. Por otro lado Aoi le lanzaba miradas matadoras a Naruto-

**_Fin flashback_**

* * *

En un lugar de todo el planeta, se encuentran reunidos diez personas en una habitación bajo tierra, no están allí en cuerpo, sino con una imagen un poco desfigurada haciéndoles parecer fantasmas. Es la primera reunión después de casi tres años.

-Como saben estamos aquí para dar inicio a nuestro plan- dijo un hombre con una planta carnívora en su cabeza

-Ya era hora, quiero probar mi nueva técnica de explosión… me estaba aburriendo- comento un rubio con una coleta en su cabeza

-Deidara, tu y tu basura esa de explosivos- dijo un pelirojo

-Sasori eres un aburrido- refuto Deidara

-Deidara-senpai yo quiero ver su arcilla explosiva- dijo un enmascarado que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho

-¡Silencio!- exclamo Zetzu –Les presentare a los tres miembros nuevos de Akatsuki- Todos guardaron silencio –Kabuto será el remplazo de Itachi, estas dos chicas que ven son Mari y Mía, ellas son el remplazo de Konan y Pain-

Todos miraron a los tres ninjas mencionados, se preguntaban internamente ¿Qué tan fuertes serian esos tres ninjas? Y ¿Cómo habrían sido seleccionados para entrar a la Organización?

-¿Oye tu no eras el subordinado de ese Orochi-gay?- Pregunto Hidan

-Si, yo era…

-Yo no entiendo algo- intervino Kisame –¿No se supone que nuestro líder era Pain?- Pregunto

-No- Dijo Zetzu –Nuestro líder es otra persona-

-¿Por qué no se nos presenta en persona?… Pain se presento como líder- Comento Kakuzu

-Pain solo siguió ordenes, El verdadero líder se presentara cuando el crea que es conveniente- Dijo Zetzu -Ahora bien las parejas se harán de nuevo: Tobi tu trabajaras con Deidara-

-¡Estupendo! Escucho eso Deidara-senpai ¡trabajaremos juntos!- Comento alegremente Tobi

-¡Que maldición la mía!- Susurro Deidara

-Kakuzu tu seguirás con Hidan como pareja- Continuo Zetzu – Sasori tu pareja será Kisame, Mari y Mía ustedes trabajaran juntas-

-Un momento… -dijo Tobi, observando a ambas chicas de arriba hacia abajo- ¡son gemelas!- Grito

-Que escandaloso eres- dijo Mari

-¡¿Senpai ya las vio?- Pregunto Tobi, como si eso fuera la cosa mas extraña del universo

-¡Cállate Tobi!- Dijo desesperadamente el rubio

-Kabuto tu trabajar conmigo- intervino Zetzu

-Entendido-

-Kakuzu y Hidan- Ambos nombrados voltearon a ver a Zetzu –Ustedes irán por el Shukaku

-Hai- contestaron ambos

-Zetzu-san- dijo Mia- Solo se atraparan a los Dioses ¿Verdad?

-Si, solo los cinco nos interesan y serán atrapados según la cantidad de sus colas, Shukaku por ser el de una cola, será el primero, luego Isunade es el de tres colas, Raijuu es el de seis, Kaku es el de siete y por ultimo el Kyuubi que es el de nueve colas.

-Perfecto- comento Hidan

-Ya pueden retirarse, recuerden ahorren sus energías para el sellado del Shukaku, ustedes- Viendo a Kakuzu y Hidan- tengan cuidado el Kazekage es bastante fuerte y mas si despierta al Shukaku.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Kakuzu

Todos desaparecieron a excepción de Kabuto, Tobi y Zetzu.

-Y bien… ¿Nosotros que haremos Madara?- Pregunto Kabuto

-Por ahora nada- dijo el enmascarado –Esperaremos que Kakuzu y Hidan traigan al Jinchuriki de la arena para extraerle el Bijuu.

-No piensas presentarte aun como Madara…

-No

-¿Seguirás actuando como un idiota?- Pregunto Kabuto con tono burlesco

-Creo que olvidas con quien hablas Kabuto- Dijo, mientras dejaba ver un ojo rojo por el orificio de su mascara y la sensación de un chakra maligno

-Y-Yo….

-Mejor vete antes que colmes mi paciencia

Kabuto no espero una segunda advertencia y desapareció del lugar prácticamente corriendo de allí.

-No entiendo porque lo convertiste en miembro de Akatsuki- Comento Zetzu

-Tengo mis razones…

Sin más que agregar ambos desaparecieron del sitio.

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores!**

**Como estan?... les traigo un nuevo cap... como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado ^_^**

**Aclaro: Las vidas de nuestros nuevos personajes las dare a conocer a lo largo del fic... al igual de lo que hizo Naruto en Tsuki... solo dire algo que pasara el proximo cap y es que se revelaran algunas verdades!**

**Les comento que me ha surgido la idea de hacerles preguntas acerca de Naruto... para ver que tanto sabemos ¿Que les parece?, asi que la primer pregunta esta al final del cap!... sin mas a leer chicos!**

**PD: Espero sus Reviews**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

Otro día mas que aparenta una plena tranquilidad, sin mucho ajetreo; cerca de las puertas principales de Konoha se pueden observar a los dos ninjas de siempre, estos vigilan la entrada de Konoha, ellos son los ya conocidos Izumo y kotetsu. Ambos están tan aburridos que uno de ellos se ha quedado dormido en la silla y el otro está concentrado leyendo el periódico. Kotetsu esta tan ensimismado leyendo que no se percata de una gran ventisca que entra por las puertas, las ráfagas de aire son tan fuertes que Izumo se cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba y a Kotetsu se le zafó el periódico de las manos, la ventisca levanto mucho polvo y esparció unos papeles que los ninjas tenían en su escritorio, cuando se esparció el polvo que había levantado el viento, los jóvenes guardianes de Konoha pudieron observar a tres personas allí de pie, una de estas cargaba a una niña en su espalda.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio un rubio de ojos color zafiro

-¿Aquí es Konoha?- Pregunto la niña

-Si

-¡Por fin!- Hablo la peliceleste

El rubio bajo a la niña y la puso en el suelo, mientras que el otro joven solo observaba la aldea sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Creo que invocare a esos cuatro si no me van a matar- comento el rubio

-Tienes razón Naruto, sino después no hay quien los aguante- dijo Aoi

-**Kuchiyose Kitsune no jutsu: Zorro Jutsu de invocación (Me lo invente **^_^**)- **Al instante aparecieron cuatro zorros totalmente blancos.

-Yuju!... libres- dijo uno de ellos

-Ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo el otro mientras se estiraba

-Que no es aquí…- Comenzó uno de ellos a decir

-Konoha- Completaron los demás

-Jefe ¿ya estamos en tu aldea?-

-Si… diviértanse un rato, luego lleguen a la torre Hokage allí estaremos- Dijo el rubio

-¡Estupendo!- Los cuatro zorros salieron corriendo sin una dirección fija

-¡Tengan cuidado con la señora!- Grito Aoi, pues los zorros estuvieron a punto de llevarse de encuentro a una anciana, que iba cruzando la calle

-Nunca cambiaran- Comento Hikari

-Son unos tontos…- Hablo por fin Yue, pero fue interrumpido

-¿Na-Naruto? ¿Naruto eres tú?- Pregunto Izumo una vez que salió de su estado de shock

-Izumo, Kotetsu… ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Naruto bastante alegre

-¡Pero mírate cómo has crecido!- Dijo Kotetsu -Eres idéntico a…..- Este no pudo continuar pues no salía de su asombro

-Oji-san- Le llamo Hikari

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Por qué te miran así?

-Mmm… no lo sé- Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

-Debemos continuar- dijo Yue, con su típica seriedad

-Hai

-Los veo luego chicos- Se despidió Naruto de los dos ninjas

Los cuatro recién llegados continuaron con su camino, estos se dirigen hacia la Torre Hokage.

-Pero si es idéntico al Yondaime- Comento Kotetsu

-S-Si…- Contesto Izumo

Los jóvenes avanzaban sin poder ocultar la emoción de estar por fin en Konoha, Naruto estaba admirado de ver la aldea, esta parecía como si nunca había sido destruida, mantenía el mismo diseño de la Konoha de antes aunque si se fijaba bien se podían notar lugares que no estaban antes. El chico realmente había extrañado su aldea estos tres largos años, pero de todos los chicos del grupo, Hikari era la que no podía ocultar su emoción, estaba sumamente alegre, emocionada, Jubilosa de estar por fin en tan aclamada aldea.

-Estas muy contenta de estar aquí ¿Verdad Hikari?- Pregunto Aoi

-Si…

Los chicos ya estaban entrando a la torre, cuando una joven de cabello sedoso los observaba.

_-"¿Na-Naruto-kun?... ¿En realidad era él?"-_ Se preguntaba la joven

Hinata tenía dudas al respecto, ya que solo los había visto de espaldas, pero definitivamente esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible, el problema era que el joven que apenas logro ver iba cogido del brazo por una joven de cabellos celestes y de la mano cogía a una niña. Hinata no quiso quedarse para averiguar mas, sentía una sensación extraña que le recorría su cuerpo ¿Desilusión? Sin querer de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas traicioneras…. El había regresado pero… ¿acompañado?, no quería ni verlo ya que no podría disimular lo que en esos momentos sentía. La ojiperla se estaba derrumbando por dentro, tantos años esperándolo para verlo, pero al parecer él no había cumplido su promesa pues ¡hasta una niña tenía ya!... esos eran los pensamientos erróneos que la pobre joven tenía sin saber.

Los jóvenes llegaron a un escritorio donde se encontraba una joven de cabello y ojos negros, Shizune estaba arreglando unos papeles, esta levanto su vista y observo al grupo de jóvenes que estaban enfrente de ella, Shizune no pudo evitarlo pero se quedo de piedra viendo a ese rubio que sobresalía del grupo.

-¿Na-Naruto?-

-Hola Shizune- Dijo el ojiazul

-Eres… ¡NARUTO!- Dijo la joven pelinegro mientras se le lanzaba a Naruto para darle un gran abrazo -¡Mírate cómo has crecido! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres idéntico a…! ¿Quieres ver a Tsunade-sama verdad?- Cuestiono de pronto la joven

-Si

Shizune los dirigió a la oficina, esta toco la puerta y luego la abrió un poco, introduciendo únicamente la cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama…

-Shizume te dije que no me interrumpieras, estoy planeando con Sakura y Sasuke varias cosas sobre el torneo.

-Lo sé… pero hay alguien que desea verle-

-No me importa quién sea que se espere…

-Así que no me quieres recibir vieja- Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta completamente y entrando a la oficina.

Los tres que estaban dentro de la oficina se quedaron sin habla, no podían creer que al fin el rubio estaba de regreso en Konoha.

-¿Naruto?- Dijo Sakura

-¿Dobe?- Dijo Sasuke

Tsunade no decía nada, pues era tanta la impresión que se llevo al ver a Naruto allí de pie, que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-¿Po-Porque me miras así vieja?- Pregunto Naruto pues la Hokage lo miraba de pie a cabeza

-¡Naruto!- Exclamo Sakura mientras se acercaba al rubio, un segundo después lo único que sintió Naruto fue un puñetazo en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire -¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos?- Le reclamaba la pelirosa

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me recibes así?- Dijo este sobándose el estomago

-Lo siento Naruto- Se disculpo esta, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, a su hermano.

Sakura mientras abrazaba a Naruto, le brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos pues sentía mucha felicidad por ver a su amigo de regreso, además esto quería decir que el equipo siete estaba unido nuevamente. Una vez que se separaron Naruto se dirigió a saludar a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que este es un cubito de hielo, hecho por lo que el tomo la iniciativa.

-Hola Teme- Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Hola Dobe- Contesto Sasuke, para la admiración de Naruto este le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Vieja, por que me miras así?- Le volvió a preguntar Naruto

-Lo-Lo siento- Dijo esta –Es que eres igualito a Minato

-¿Eh?

-¡Naruto eres su viva imagen! Es… es como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Yondaime-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Naruto sonriendo

-Los cuatro junto con Shizune, asintieron con su cabeza en forma afirmativa-

-Ahora entiendo porque todos me quedaban viendo- Comento el rubio

Tsunade se acerco al ojiazul y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Naruto le correspondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual la Godaime solo sonrió.

Mientras esto pasaba Sasuke observo a los otros que estaban allí presente, miraba detenidamente a ese sujeto de cabellos dorados, pues estaba seguro que ese "sujeto" era extremadamente fuerte, luego desvió su mirada a esa niña que los acompañaba y por una razón extraña se le hacía extremadamente conocida… ¿Pero él nunca la había visto en su vida o sí?

-Y… ¿Ellos quienes son?- Pregunto Sakura al observar a los otros tres miembros allí presentes

-Ellos son…

-Tsunade-sama….- Todos voltearon a ver hacia la ventana al escuchar el nombre de la Godaime.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Dijo un alegre Naruto.

El peligris casi se cae de la ventana al observar a Naruto, había sido tanto el impacto de verlo que perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-N-Naruto… ¿Eres tú?

-Si…

-Eres… idéntico….

-Si ya se…

-¡No lo puedo creer!... es como si estuviera viendo a Minato-sensei

-¿Quién es Minato?- Pregunto Hikari, pues no aguantaba la curiosidad

-Minato Namikaze fue el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha- Dijo Tsunade

-¡Eres el hijo del Yondaime y nunca dijiste nada!- Dijo Aoi un poco resentida

-Yo… es que… nunca me preguntaron- Dijo Naruto con sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Kakashi observo el resto de los chicos que acompañaban a Naruto, mientras estos dialogaban, estaba seguro que ese sujeto, de cabellos dorados era sumamente fuerte pues sentía una presencia bastante prominente; pero sobre todo hubo algo que le llamo la atención… esa niña se le hacía conocida…

-Bien, ahora si dinos ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Tsunade

-Hai… ellos son…

En el instante que el rubio iba a presentar a sus amigos de Tsuki la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por esta entraron los chicos del equipo 10, 8 y el de Gai cada uno con sus respectivos sensei, estos al observar al rubio al inicio se quedaron sin habla pero luego se alegraron mucho, lo abrazaron y le dieron la bienvenida. Luego de esto Naruto se paró a la par de sus amigos de Tsuki y observo al instante que Hinata no estaba presente entre sus compañeros, se entristeció un momento y luego noto que Kiba lo observaba detenidamente con reproche.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- Le pregunto Naruto a Kiba

-Dijo que se sentía mal-

Naruto noto que este lo seguía observando de una manera ¿Reprobatoria? Al parecer Aoi lo noto también pues soltó a Naruto del brazo (Esta lo había cogido cuando él se paró a la par de ella), luego se le acerco a Naruto y le susurro algo al oído, cosa que nadie pudo escuchar.

-¿Tú crees? –Cuestiono el rubio

-Si- Contesto Aoi

-Ya veo… Ahora vuelvo…

-¿A dónde vas Dobe?

-En un momento regreso- Dijo este abriendo la puerta de la oficina, al instante entraron cuatro zorros blancos en una estampida total.

_Ya estamos aquí- Dijo uno de ellos_

-Aaasshh… tenían que ser ustedes- Comento Aoi

_Cariño… yo se que deseabas que estuviera aquí- Dijo otro_

-Si, claro- Dijo Aoi con mucho sarcasmo-

_¿A dónde vas jefe?- Pregunto otro de ellos_

-Ya vengo- dijo Naruto desapareciendo de la oficina

Todos a excepción del grupo de Tsuki estaban admirados viendo a esos cuatro zorros, los cuales hablaban entre ellos sabe qué cosa.

Naruto se detuvo en la entrada de la torre, cerro sus ojos se concentro un momento y luego entro en modo Sennin.

-Ahora así te encontrare más rápido Hyuuga- Dijo este caminando a una velocidad asombrosa –Te encontré- Se dijo así mismo.

La joven por otro lado iba caminando distraídamente estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión Hyuuga; no había querido ir con su grupo a la oficina de la Hokage, por temor de encontrarse con Naruto. Su equipo y el resto de los ninjas de su generación habían sido convocados a una reunión con la Hokage. Hinata no soportaba la idea de ver a Naruto con esa chica y la niña, pues no podría disimular. Por lo cual le comento a Kiba que le había parecido ver a Naruto, al parecer su mejor amigo entendió sus dudas de verlo, por lo que le propuso que él le confirmaría si Naruto estaba de regreso en Konoha o no.

-Hinata…-

-"_Esa voz"- _Pensó la ojiperla, esto no podía estarle pasando, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto adoraba –Na-Naruto-kun- Dijo a media voz

-Hola- Dijo el rubio un poco nervioso

-H-Hola-

-¿Estas enferma?- Pregunto el rubio, pues quería cerciorarse de algo

-N-No-

-Entonces…- Dijo acercándose a ella -¿Por qué no fuiste a la oficina de la vieja con tu equipo?

-Y-Yo…- Estaba nerviosa, así que no pudo evitar jugar con los dedos de sus manos

-¿No querías verme?-

-¡Si! Y-Yo…yo te vi… y…

-Si lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunto Hinata un poco confundida

-Digamos que mi amiga tubo la sensación que eso había pasado y me lo comento…

-¿Eh?- No había entendido nada

-Pues… Kiba no me miraba muy bien que digamos y Aoi me dijo que a lo mejor tus nos habías visto o algo así-

-Yo… tu… ¿Ella es tu novia?- No pudo evitar preguntárselo

-¿Mi nov…? Hinata-chan- Dijo el joven tomándola de la mano

Hinata no supo ni cómo, ni cuándo, lo único que su cerebro pudo entender y sus ojos pudieron asimilar era que se encontraba ella y Naruto de pie sobre la cabeza del Yondaime ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado tan rápido allí?

-¿Cómo…?

-Hinata- Hablo Naruto interrumpiéndola, mientras observaba la aldea, luego se giro y miro la a los ojos… definitivamente esos ojos le encantaban, ¡cuanto había deseado todos esos años atrás volverla a ver! –Aoi no es mi novia- Dijo

-N-No…-

-No, el cariño que le tengo es como a la hermana que nunca tuve.

-"_Qué tonta he sido sacando conclusiones erróneas"- _Pensó la joven –Pero… la niña..- Dijo en voz alta sin pensar

Naruto sonrió mientras se le acercaba, Hinata había bajado la vista al suelo, pues estaba nerviosa y apenada, este tomo una hebra de su cabello y la coloco tras su oreja.

-Hinata…- Dijo el ojiazul mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla de la pelinegroazulado (creo que así es ^_^), para que esta lo viera. –La niña se llama Hikari y tiene seis años, si te das cuenta yo solo tengo tres años de haberme ido de Konoha, aparte amor… no se parece en nada a mi-

-Etto… _¿Un momento me dijo "Amor"?_... Al instante se ruborizo a más no poder. _Definitivamente había actuado como una estúpida sacando conclusiones erróneas- _Pensó -Lo s-siento Naruto-kun creo que actué a la ligera…yo…-

-Hime…- Comento Naruto acercándosele más, este apoyo su frente con la de ella, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Na-Naruto-kun- Susurro Hinata, sentía tanta emoción la había llamado ¡princesa! A la vez la ojiperla sentía que sus pies no la sostendrían un momento más, estaba a punto de desmayarse ¡ya no lo soportaba más!. –Hime- Volvió a escuchar que Naruto le decía, el roso sus labios unos segundos, los cuales fueron mucho para la ojiperla, pues en ese mismo momento se desmayo.

-Creo que unas cosas no cambian- Dijo el rubio sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en la cabeza del Yondaime y acomodaba a Hinata entre sus piernas.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando Hinata volvió en sí, lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue ese rostro y esos ojos tan angelicales, que la hacían sentir que estaba en el cielo.

-N-Naruto-kun- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentada a la par del rubio.

-¡Te extrañe!- Dijo Naruto, mientras la abrazaba

-Y-Yo también- Contesto Hinata

Naruto puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la ojiperla para acariciarla, se acerco a ella y roso sus labios, el rose era suave y delicado, se separo unos segundos y la observo detenidamente.

-Eres Mi Hime y Te amo- Dijo el rubio, la volvió a besar esta vez fue un beso más exigente en el cual le demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que la amaba. El rubio se preguntaba ahora, que la tenía entre sus brazos como había soportado estar lejos de ella todos estos años, luego de un momento se separaron por falta de aire, momento que Hinata aprovecho para contestarle

-Tú eres Mi Naruto-kun y también Te amo- Dijo, luego por iniciativa de ella lo beso, ¡Como lo había extrañado! El beso se fue profundizando mas y mas, Naruto dejo esos labios tan embriagadores para descender por ese cuello tan fino y delicado, ella hizo su cabeza a un lado para darle mayor facilidad a él para que la besara, este regreso a sus labios para besarla una vez más… Tenía que parar, porque si continuaba el rubio sentía que después no sería capaz de hacerlo… Esa mujer definitivamente lo estaba ¡volviendo loco!

-Hime… debemos ir con la vieja-

-Hai- Dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Naruto la abrazo y le dio un corto beso, cuando se separaron de darse el corto beso, Hinata observo que se encontraban enfrente de la puerta que daba a la oficina de la Godaime.

-Naruto-kun-

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo aparecimos tan rápido aquí?

-Después te lo explico- Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella.

Todos los observaron entrar a la oficina, para todos fue sorpresa ver que ambos entraron cogidos de la mano; hubieron reacciones de todo tipo, Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron y se sonrieron, Neji no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, Sasuke medio sonrió mientras que Sakura no podía disimular su asombro.

-Bien ya estoy aquí- Dijo el rubio

-Ya era hora dobe

-Ellos- Dijo observando a los de Tsuki e ignorando el comentario de Sasuke- Son del Valle de Tsuki

-¿Valle de Tsuki?- Pregunto incrédula la Godaime

-Si

-Pero… se supone que desapareció siglos atrás- Comento Kakashi

-Nunca desapareció, sino que paso a ser un valle secreto-

-¿En qué país está ubicado?- Pregunto Tsunade

-Aquí en el País del Fuego

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron los senseis junto con Tsunade

-Así es- Afirmo Naruto –Yo nunca deje el País del fuego… Ella- Dijo señalando a la peliceleste- Es Aoi Genji es hija de Kanshi Genji quien es el Keiser de Tsuki

-¿Qué es un Keiser?- Pregunto Shikamaru

-Es como un Kage- Respondió Suma-sensei

-El- Dijo Naruto señalando al pelidorado- Es Yue Daishi

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los Jounins, Kakashi casi se cae de la ventana nuevamente al escuchar el apellido de Yue.

-¿Es del legendario clan Daishi?- Pregunto Kurenai, incrédula

-Si- Fue la única contestación de Yue

-Y ella- Continúo Naruto, señalando a la única niña allí presente.

Naruto suspiro un momento, pues ya imaginaba la reacción que tendrían todos al escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ella… Ella es Hikari Uchiha-

**

* * *

****Aki les dejo la pregunta:**

**¿Cual es la tecnica que se le dificultaba realizar a Naruto durante estubo en la academia?... super sensilla verdad! ^_^**

**Espero los reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Verdades

Hola a todos!  
Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap...

La respuesta a la pregunta que les habia hecho es:  
**Bunshin no jutsu (****分身の術****? Técnica de replicación)**. Ninjutsu que crea copias de la persona que la realiza, estas son espectros, es decir, no son cuerpos reales; es una técnica de confusión diseñada para engañar al enemigo y desorientarlo. Esta técnica no tiene efecto contra el sharingan y el byakugan, ya que estos pueden divisar las falsas copias. Es una técnica básica para un ninja.

Felicidades a los que contestaron correctamente y a los que no sabian pues alli esta la informacion  
La siguiente pregunta esta al final del cap...

Espero les guste el capitulo, comenten plis!

**Capitulo 5: Verdades**

-Ella… Ella es Hikari Uchiha- Dijo Naruto  
-¡¿QUEEEE?- Gritaron prácticamente todos  
-¿Qué dijiste dobe?... Tenía que haber escuchado mal pensaba Sasuke  
-Dije que ellas es Hikari Uchiha  
-Uchiha- Repitió Sakura, mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora a Sasuke  
-No me mires así- Dijo este, entendiendo por donde iba Sakura -Pero…- Sasuke observaba a Hikari y luego a Naruto incrédulo, definitivamente su amigo le estaba jugando una broma pesada –Si este es una broma, te aseguro que no es nada graciosa dobe- Comento  
-No lo es, ella- Dijo Naruto posando su mano en uno de los hombros de la niña –Es hija de Itachi Uchiha  
-¡¿Queee?- Otra vez el escándalo de todos al escuchar las palabras del rubio

Sasuke sentía que le faltaba el aire, por primera vez sintió que había demasiada gente en ese cuarto. Observo nuevamente a la niña, la cual se ocultaba un poco entre las piernas de Naruto; al parecer le incomodaba que todos en el cuarto la observaran. ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña fuera hija de su hermano?

-Es hija de ese trai…-  
-¡Espera, espera!- Dijo Naruto antes que su amigo continuara y pudiera lastimar a la pequeña con sus palabras –Antes que comentes, tengo que contarles algo.  
-Un momento- Intervino Shikamaru –Que complicado, pero no se supone que los Uchiha tienen ojos negros…- Todos observaron a la niña nuevamente la cual se oculto aun mas detrás de Naruto.  
-Es cierto- Comento Sasuke -Todo hemos sido ojos negros- Dijo observando a la niña con sospecha e incredulidad.  
-Eso- Hablo por fin Hikari con un poco de vacilación –Se debe a que mi mami era ojos café, yo saque sus ojos- Comento.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no podían creer que esa niña allí presente fuera la hija del "traidor y más grande asesino de Konoha". Naruto noto que su mejor amigo no le creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que tomo una decisión, el rubio se agacho y quedo a la altura de Hikari.

-Cariño porque no les demuestras tu Sharingan- Comento el rubio  
-¿Ya desarrollo el Sharingan?- Pregunto un incrédulo Kakashi  
-¿M-Mi Sharingan Oji-san?  
-Si

La niña se le acerco al oído y le dijo algo al rubio.

-Me parece buena idea, hazlo también- Dijo este mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, tenían que ver si esa niña realmente es una Uchiha; la niña cerro sus ojos un momento se concentro y cuando los abrió nuevamente mostro un Sharingan de tres aspas.

-Esto es… imposible- Dijo Asuma  
-Esa niña a desarrollado a su corta edad el Sharingan de tres aspas- Comento Kakashi mientras destapaba su ojo izquierdo para verla mejor –Pero esto solo se obtiene mediante un duro entrenamiento- Dijo observando a Naruto, el cual solo sonrió.

Sasuke no decía nada, estaba totalmente asombrado, esa niñita… ¿Cuanto años tendría cinco, seis? ¡Ya tenía un Sharingan de tres aspas! Hikari seguía viendo a Sasuke fijamente mientras que este también la miraba detenidamente, durante esto pasaba sus ojos empezaron a cambiar mostrando luego su Mangekyou Sharingan, este tenía el mismo diseño del de su padre…. Itachi Uchiha.

Silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, Sasuke palideció, Kakashi abrió mas sus ojos ¡nadie lo podía creer! Como una niña tan pequeña como ella podía tener tan desarrollado su Sharingan.

-Esto es…- Trato de hablar Sasuke, pero no pudo continuar, no salía de su asombro.  
-Se preguntaran como lo obtuvo a tan corta edad- Dijo Naruto –La verdad es que Hikari nació ya con el Mangekyo desarrollado.  
-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible- Dijo Sasuke  
-Si yo también lo pensé- Dijo Naruto  
-Y-Yo… Yo nací con el- Dijo la niña –Y papi dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi- Todas la chicas allí presenten vieron a Hikari con mucha ternura por su comentario.  
-Pero… pero entonces ¿Estás perdiendo la vista?- Pregunto Sakura  
-No… Papi dijo que no tenia explicación para eso, pero que por alguna razón a mi no me afecta en nada tener desarrollado el Mangekyou Sharingan…

Sasuke jalo una silla y se sentó, sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo más, No podía definir esto que estaba pasando ¿Qué era? Un sueño o una pesadilla, esto era increíble esa mocosa era su… ¿Sobrina? Y ¡ya controlaba el Mangekyou Sharingan!  
Tsunade por otra parte no salía de su asombro y admiración, esa niña realmente era un prodigio no había nadie en la historia que a tan corta edad tuviera tan desarrollado el Sharingan definitivamente era un genio.

-Ahora que ya vieron esto tengo que contarles algo- Dijo Naruto, observando a todos los allí presentes –Esto que les diré es de alto secreto y no tiene que salir de esta oficina, confió en ustedes- Comento observando al resto de sus amigos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza de forma afirmativa dando a entender que él podía confiar en ellos. –Bien- Suspiro –Aquí voy….

**FlashBack**

-Keiser-sama-  
-¿Que sucede Aron?  
-He tenido conexión con Juubi-  
-¡¿Qué?... ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
-Venga conmigo, se lo contare en el templo.

Aron es el monje más espiritual y sabio del Valle de Tsuki, el Bijuu de diez colas cuando desea comunicarse con los monjes lo hace a través de él. La conexión entre ambos seres no se da muy seguido, ya que se necesita mucha concentración para que ambos hagan esa conexion.

Ambos llegaron al templo, en este había una esfera Kanshi la observo detenidamente pues nunca había visto un objeto como ese.

-Y bien… ¿Que sucedió?  
-Dijo que tenemos que buscar a un joven llamado Itachi Uchiha  
-¿Uchiha?  
-Si, tenemos que enseñarle esto- Dijo Aron, señalando la esfera  
-¿Qué es lo que contiene?  
-Mírelo usted mismo

Kanshi guardo silencio unos minutos después que observo el contenido de esa esfera.

-Entiendo- Comento muy pensativo –Entonces tenemos que partir lo más rápido posible.  
-Exacto… En el camino le contare lo demas...

**En Konoha**

Reunidos en uno de los cuarteles secretos de Konoha se encuentran cinco personas reunidas, dos de ellas son ancianos que conforman el consejo, la otra es el líder de la organización Raíz, rama secreta de la Anbu y por ultimo esta el mismísimo Sarutobi Hokage, estos están dialogando con un joven Anbu.

-Itachi, sabes que solo tú puedes hacerlo- Dijo Danzou, quien es el líder de la "Raíz"  
-N-No puedo… lo que me están pidiendo es algo imposible- Comento Itachi  
-Si no lo haces, sabes que muchas personas inocentes morirán- Hablo la única mujer anciana allí presente.  
-Debe haber otra forma de arreglar esto- Comento el Hokage –No podemos darle una vida como esa a Itachi.  
-Es la única forma- Sentencio el otro anciano –Piénsalo y tráenos tu respuesta- Dijo haciendo una señal para que Itachi se retirara.

El Uchiha iba muy pensativo, reflexionaba en lo que acababa de suceder…. ¿Cómo rayos esperaban que el hiciera eso? ¡Acaso no miraban que él era humano! Pero… sino lo hacía, tal vez las cosas se tornarían peor. Así continuo el joven divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a su casa.

-Ya era hora ¿Dónde rayos estabas?- Pregunto un furioso Fugaku Uchiha  
-Lo siento padre, estaba en una reunión con la Anbu-  
-De acuerdo… ven conmigo

Padre e hijo entraron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha, Itachi entro con mucha resignación, pues siempre era lo mismo su padre nunca se aburría de hablarle sobre el clan, todo era el Clan…. ¡Estaba harto! Pero como un buen Shinobi tenía que ocultar lo que sentía.

-Hoy tenemos otra reunión- Dijo Fugaku -¿Qué has averiguado?  
-No hay nada… ellos no sospechan nada sobre lo que el clan trama.  
-De acuerdo, sigue vigilando recuerda que cualquier cosa puede sernos útil-  
-Si, padre

Itachi se levanto y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la mansión a entrenar un poco, esta era la forma que usaba para distraerse un poco de todos los problemas que tenia sobre sus hombros, a veces el joven pensaba que colapsaría con tantas responsabilidades. Estuvo una media hora allí, luego decidió dar un paseo por el bosque de Konoha. Itachi seguía caminando pero luego se detuvo unos instantes pues se percato de la presencia de varias personas.

-¿Qué quieren? Salgan se que están aquí- Dijo Itachi

Unos segundos después aparecieron unas doce personas, Itachi los observo a cada uno, le pareció un poco extraño pues a simple vista dedujo que casi todos eran monjes y estaba seguro que no eran de Konoha.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo uno de ellos  
-Soy yo… ¿Qué quieren?  
-Necesitamos hablar contigo, mi nombre es Kanshi Genji soy el Keiser del Valle…  
-¿Keiser?- Lo interrumpió Itachi –Crees que soy tonto, se que ese título se dejo de usar mucho tiempo atrás, ahora es el título de Kage y aquí solo hay uno y no eres tu- Dijo tratando de retomar su camino  
-Es cierto- Dijo Kanshi –Veo que eres bastante inteligente  
-Hmp…  
-Déjame que te lo explique…  
-No tengo nada que escuchar de ustedes- Enfatizo, ya tenía demasiados problemas para que estos vinieran a joderle la vida también.  
-Creo que te conviene escucharnos muchacho- Dijo muy serio Aron, Itachi lo observo sin decir nada.  
-Sabemos todo sobre tu misión- Dijo Kanshi  
-¿Misión? No sé de qué me están hablando  
-La misión de matar a todo el clan Uchiha.

Itachi al escuchar estas palabras palideció ¿Cómo rayos sabían ellos sobre eso? Se suponía que era una misión de alto secreto la cual a la vez sobrepasaba cualquier otra. Esos desconocidos allí presente lo sabían ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?

-Creo que tu silencio nos lo confirma- Comento Aron  
-¿Co-Como saben eso?  
-Deja que te lo cuente todo desde el inicio- Dijo Kanshi -¿Sabes sobre la existencia de los Bijuus? –Cuestiono  
-Por supuesto- Dijo Itachi –Konoha tiene uno  
-Si, tienen el Kyuubi- Comento Aron, Itachi solo los observaba y escuchaba con su típica seriedad  
-Existen diez Bijuus, pero esto casi nadie lo sabe, por una serie de circunstancias. Juubi el diez colas fue sellado por Rikudou sennin en la luna, siendo el resto sellado en su cuerpo.  
- Rikoudou sennin fue el creador del Ninjutsu- Comento Itachi  
-Exacto. El poder de Juubi era mirar parte del futuro, así que este le informo a Rikudou sennin y a sus hermanos que existiría un clan que nacerían con el "don" de controlarlos.

Itachi sintió por un instante que el mundo le daba vueltas, definitivamente ese clan era su maldito clan.

-Ese…  
-Si, ese es tu clan- Comento Aron, al entender lo que iba a decir Itachi  
-Por ello, tienes que acabar con ellos- dijo Kanshi  
-Yo… no puedo…  
-Según Konoha- intervino Aron –Los Uchiha solo desean dar golpe de estado, pero el problema es más grande y tú lo sabes.

Y si que lo sabía, pues el plan de los Uchiha consistía en dar golpe de estado a Konoha; para luego capturar todos los bijuus y usarlos para imponerse ante los otros países como el clan absoluto y dominar el mundo ninja.

-Has jugado bien tu papel- Reconoció Kanshi –Ser un doble agente debe ser muy difícil, tienes que decidirte si apoyar a que exista la paz o imponer una guerra junto con los de tu clan.  
-No quiero guerras- Dijo Itachi  
-Entonces hay que exterminar con todos los Uchiha  
-Es mi familia ¡No lo entienden! Como pueden venir ustedes a pedirme lo mismo que me está pidiendo Konoha… tengo sentimientos y por mucho que sepa que la decisión que ha tomado mi padre con el resto del clan está mal, no puedo matarlos… no puedo –termino diciendo en un susurro  
-Aron- llamo Kanshi- Es hora que le muestres al chico lo importante que es su decisión.

Itachi los observo con mucha tristeza, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, gritar, de desaparecer y nunca más regresar, pero él era el genio del clan Uchiha y se había acostumbrado a no demostrar sus sentimientos por lo que no lo haría. Aron se acerco a Itachi y le puso sobre sus manos la esfera, este la sostuvo.

-Mira bien lo que esta esfera te mostrara- Dijo Aron

Itachi se concentro en las imágenes que una y otra vez pasaban por esa esfera, una sensación escalofriante le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, se encontraba en estado de shock, lo que estaba viendo realmente era demasiado fuerte. No se pudo contener mas sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, sentía impotencia, ira y mucho dolor. Una vez que termino de ver esas imágenes grotescas y horribles la esfera se desvaneció.

-E-Eso…. Eso era…  
-Un posible futuro- Dijo Aron  
-Como ves, si los Uchiha viven darán inicio a la cuarta guerra mundial y todo lo que viste allí pasara- Dijo Kanshi

Itachi quedo en silencio, tenía muchas preguntas pero a la vez no sabía cual hacer primero.

-Escucha- dijo Kanshi –Somos tus amigos- Comento al observar que el chico no decia nada.  
-Si… los mato- Dijo Itachi –No pasara… e-eso que vi ¿Verdad?  
-No

Hubo un momento de silencio, en la cabeza de Itachi había mucha confusión y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Lo que había visto allí era horrible, había observado como su familia mataba mucha gente, solo por obtener un poder, todo giraba por ese maldito poder. Itachi sabía muy bien que su clan estaba actuando equivocadamente, pero como hacerlos entender eso cuando solo les interesa el poder, su clan estaba cegado por obtener los poderes de los Bijuus y el de Konoha. Por otra parte, allí estaba él en medio de dos bandos; que si bien sabia cual era el camino correcto a seguir persistía los lazos que lo unían a su familia, pero para evitar lo que acababa de ver, tenía que terminar con todos los lazos que lo ataban a su clan, para así liberar a Konoha y al mundo del caos que los Uchiha pensaban llevar a cabo.

-Entonces… lo hare- Dijo con su típica postura de presencia impenetrable, después de meditar sus pocas opciones –Lo hare por Konoha y por todos  
-De acuerdo, pero hay algo mas  
-¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?- Pregunto con sarcasmo  
-No sé si será igual o peor- Dijo con sinceridad Kanshi –Hay rumores que se está creando una organización.  
-¿Organización?  
-Si, está iniciando… se dice que su nombre es Akatsuki  
-Akatsuki- repitió Itachi  
-El líder de esta organización desea el poder absoluto del Kyuubi  
-¡¿Qué? Pensé que solo los Uchiha querían el poder de los Bijuus  
-Este también, pero este va exclusivamente tras el poder absoluto del Kyuubi… se dice que para ser miembro de Akatsuki tienes que tener un poder extraordinario y haber hecho algo realmente sádico.  
-Aja…- Dijo para que continuara Kanshi con su relato  
-Matar a los Uchiha es la coartada perfecta para que tú entres en dicha organización y averigües quien es el líder y que tan poderosos son sus actuales y futuros miembros. Esto no lo sabrá nadie, solo nosotros y tu.  
-De acuerdo… pero… que pasara si no logro matar a los de mi clan…. Ellos son muy fuertes y yo…  
-Tú, eres un genio- Lo animo Kanshi –Pero también Juubi nos dejo esto- Este le entrego un pergamino, cuando estés listo, vuelve aquí y nos volveremos a ver. Con esto los doce miembros de Tsuki desaparecieron.

El se quedo un instante allí, abrió el pergamino y leyó lo que este contenía al inicio no creyó nada de lo que leía, pero luego decidió realizar las instrucciones que en este habían, así que partió a prepararse.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana Itachi se reunió con los ancianos nuevamente y les dijo que llevaría a cabo la misión, pidiendo una semana para su preparación, solicitud que los ancianos aceptaron. Itachi no les informo nada acerca de los monjes de Tsuki, pues según Konoha los Uchiha solo querían dar golpe de estado, aparte el Keiser pidió que todo esto se mantuviera en secreto. Ese día Itachi lo paso afuera planeado una serie de movimientos que tendría que realizar antes y durante su misión, este también se reunió con los monjes de Tsuki, pues estos le ayudaban a entrenar psicológicamente para el momento más fuerte de su vida.

Itachi regreso a su casa, ya no había forma de arrepentirse no después de lo que había hecho, por lo que había reiterado su decisión, lo haría por el bien de Konoha y del mundo entero.

-Itachi- Le llamo su padre –Necesitamos hablar… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión de hoy?  
-No pude… estuve en una misión de la Anbu- Contesto secamente Itachi  
-La Anbu- Dijo Fugaku con ironía –Sabes que tu conectas los centros de este clan y de la villa como una tubería- Comento su padre  
-Lo sé…  
-Itachi has estado actuando de forma extraña estos días…. ¿Qué sucede?  
-No hay nada de extraño, solo estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer, eso es todo –Dijo saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro caminaba por su casa y se encontró con su hermano menor, este se miraba un poco triste, noto que en sus manos tenia las calificaciones de la academia.

-Hola Sasuke-  
-Onii-san  
-¿Son tus notas?- Pregunto  
-Si  
-Puedo verlas- Dijo mientras se sentaban en el pasillo de afuera en la parte trasera de la mansión.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano- Dijo Itachi, pues realmente su hermano tenía mucho poder y talento, Itachi siempre lo había creído y ahora lo confirmaba con esas calificaciones.  
-Gracias… pero…. Parece que papa no- Dijo Sasuke con mucha tristeza –Creo que solo le importas tú…  
-¿Me odias por eso?  
-Yo…  
-Es normal para un ninja vivir siendo odiado por los demás –Dijo Itachi- ser excelente también tiene sus problemas, si tienes poder te irás aislando y con el tiempo te volverás arrogante.  
-¿Arrogante?  
-Si, aunque fueras todo lo que la gente deseaba desde un principio.  
-No te odio Itachi- Dijo Sasuke –Algún día llegare a ser tan fuerte como tu-  
-En el mundo no hay hermanos como nosotros- Comento Itachi observando al cielo -Yo siempre estaré contigo como el muro que deberás superar, aunque tengas que odiarme, para eso está un hermano mayor- Dijo sonriendo.

Itachi se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la entrada de la mansión pues se había percatado de la presencia de varios Uchihas, Itachi dialogo con ellos unos momentos, a medida que dialogaban se molesto pues estos lo acusaban de la muerte de su mejor amigo Shisui Uchiha, la disputa termino con la llegada de Fugaku y la intervención de su hermano menor quien le pedía que parara con dicha discusión.

Al siguiente día en la noche… Itachi se estaba preparando, todo cambiaria para él y para Konoha. Se alisto y salió de su casa llego al bosque y se reunió con los de Tsuki.

-Bien- Dijo Kanshi –Todo está listo, nosotros nos encargaremos del lado sur y tú del norte.  
-Si- Dijo Itachi  
-Nos veremos aquí en una Hora-  
-De acuerdo

Todos desaparecieron al instante, llevarían a cabo la masacre como lo habían planeado, los de Tsuki acabarían con los Uchiha que vivían en el lado sur e Itachi con su nuevo poder, acabaría con los Uchiha que vivían en el norte.

Itachi termino con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo le quedaban su padre y su madre, así que se encamino a la mansión.

-Itachi…  
-Padre…  
-¿Vienes de una misión?- Pregunto Fugaku al verlo con su traje Anbu (sin la máscara).

-No, estoy en una misión…  
-¿No entiendo?  
-Padre, sabias que si matas a la persona que mas aprecias obtienes el Mangekyou Sharingan- Comento Itachi naturalmente  
-¿Qué?

Itachi observo a su padre detenidamente mientras sus ojos tomaban una nueva forma que no eran las tres aspas características del Sharingan.

-T-Tu… ¿Qué has hecho Itachi?- Pregunto un confundido Fugaku  
-Solo desarrollar mi sharingan a su máximo poder.  
-P-Pensé que era un… un mito…  
-Madara Uchiha lo obtuvo junto con su hermano  
-Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… nadie mas había logrado obtenerlos nuevamente, pues nadie sabía cómo lograrlo… por lo que se creyó que era un mito. ¿Q-Que… Que hiciste para obtenerlos Itachi?-  
Fugaku Uchiha estaba nervioso, no conocía a la persona que tenía enfrente, su cerebro le decía que ese allí era su hijo, pero ese chakra, esa presencia irradiaba una esencia sangrienta. Sus ojos tenían una seriedad extrema era como si pidieran derramamiento de sangre…. ¡No! ese no podía ser su hijo… ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?

-Ya te lo dije, debes matar a la persona que mas aprecias  
-Entonces tu…  
-Yo mate a Shisui Uchiha- dijo Itachi mientras le aplicaba el Tsukuyomi para mostrarle como había asesinado a su mejor amigo. Fugaku cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo su cuerpo le temblaba no podía creer la frialdad con la que su hijo termino con la vida de Shisui.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto su padre levantando la vista, cuando observo los ojos de su hijo, volvió a quedar atrapado en el Tsukuyomi. Esta vez Itachi le mostró como había acabado con todos los Uchiha, Fugaku estaba sin palabras, necesito de todas sus fuerzas para percatarse que los ataques de Itachi eran certeros, sin un gramo de arrepentimiento, la escena era totalmente sangrienta, este no aguanto más y empezó a gritar a pedirle y a suplicarle que parara, no soportaba ver como su clan era exterminado por su propio hijo. –¿P-Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar hecho que le costó muchísimo pues las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y sentía su boca reseca.  
-Yo sirvo a Konoha- Dijo Itachi, mientras se le acercaba con su Katana  
-S-Somos… tu…. Somos tu familia, tu clan… nos traicionaste- Comento Fugaku pálido, el aun no procesaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo  
-Mi clan- Dijo con sarcasmo Itachi –El clan que odio con todo mi ser, es el clan mas maldito que puede existir y yo acabare con el- Enfatizo, mientras que de un solo movimiento con su Katana corto el cuello de Fugaku dándole una muerte al instante.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y por este entraba su madre, por unos instantes Itachi temió flaquear al verla…. ¡Por Kami era su madre!

-¡Fugaku!... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunto su madre al observarlo de pie al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su esposo. En un instante Itachi apareció tras de ella.  
-Lo siento madre, en verdad cuanto lo siento- Dijo incrustándole la Katana por la espalda saliéndole por el pecho –Te amo- Susurro mientras el cuerpo de su madre caía a la par del de su padre.

Itachi se quedo sin moverse por unos veinte minutos, su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, su cuerpo le temblaba de pie a cabeza, si bien el Uchiha había matado a muchos ninjas enemigos antes, esto era diferente… había matado a su familia, por unos instantes pensó que si no tuviera la ayuda de los de Tsuki no hubiera completado la misión. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando se percato que la puerta se habría una vez más, y vio como por esta entraba su hermano menor, pálido con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual indicaba que había visto los cuerpos de los otros Uchihas.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre!- Dijo Sasuke al observar los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo. -Hermano… Papa y mama están… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién hizo esto?- Eran las preguntas que salían atropelladamente de la boca del Uchiha menor. Sasuke no pudo continuar pues Itachi le lanzo un Kunai que paso rozando su hombro.  
-Tonto, hermano pequeño- Dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Mangekyou Sharingan al instante empezó a mostrarle a Sasuke como había acabado con el clan, las escenas eran desgarradoras.  
-¡Detente hermano! ¡No me muestres esto!- Gritaba Sasuke tratando de no ver las escenas sangrientas. -¿Po-Por que lo hiciste?- Pregunto el Uchiha menor con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo  
- Para medir mis capacidades.  
-T-Tu capacidad… ¿Eso es todo? Solo por eso todos….  
-Fue necesario.  
-Eso… ¡No digas tonterías!- Grito Sasuke mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Itachi, este sin mucho esfuerzo le propino un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sasuke en ese momento sintió un miedo terrible recorrer todo su cuerpo así que con mucho esfuerzo trato de huir de la presencia de su hermano, corrió hasta llegar a la calle principal del barrio Uchiha.

-No me mates- Dijo Sasuke con mucho miedo al ver que su hermano aparecía enfrente de el –Debe ser una mentira…. Así no es mi hermano- Dijo Sasuke, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.  
-Solo hacia el papel del hermano mayor que tu necesitabas… para medir tu capacidad- Comento Itachi –El único que medirá mi capacidad,,,, tú tienes ese potencial. Piensa de mí lo peor y ódiame. Tu siempre buscabas sobrepasarme, es por eso que voy a dejarte vivir, por mi objetivo. Tú también eres capaz de activar el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero hay un requerimiento para eso. A tus amigos cercanos debes acecinarlos.  
-N-No puede ser….  
-Como yo lo hice…  
-Hermano tu…. Entonces tu mataste a Shisui-san…  
-Así es y por eso pude obtener estos ojos. En el templo de Nakano, debajo del séptimo tatami en el lado derecho es el lugar secreto donde se reúne el clan, allí encontraras la historia del Doujutsu del clan Uchiha y por ese propósito eso existe y el verdadero secreto está allí .  
-¿El verdadero secreto?- Pregunto Sasuke  
.-Si puedes activar el Mangekyou Sharingan el número de personas que lo han hecho incluyéndome serian tres… entonces hay una razón para dejarte vivir. Pero por el momento tú no tienes el valor de asesinar, mi tonto pequeño hermano si quieres matarme despréciame, ódiame y vive tu vida aborreciéndome corre lejos y mantente con vida y después algún día cuando tengas los mismos ojos que tengo búscame- Dijo Itachi activando su Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke no resistió mas al poder ocular de Itachi y cayó al suelo desmayado.  
-Creo que fuiste muy duro con el- Dijo Kanshi apareciendo junto con el resto de los monjes  
-¿No lo vas a matar?- Pregunto Aron  
-No puedo  
-Quieres que lo haga-  
-No… lo dejare vivo-  
-¿Crees que algún día sea capaz de conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan?- Pregunto Kanshi  
-Si…. Lo conseguirá asesinándome- Comento Itachi mientras recogía a su hermano del suelo  
-¿Matándote?  
-Así será… ahora lo llevare con el Hokage, los veré en diez minutos en el bosque para marcharnos  
-De acuerdo

Itachi desapareció del lugar con su hermano en brazos, después de un momento llego a la torre Hokage.

-Veo que lo hiciste- Dijo con mucha tristeza el Hokage  
-Así es… solo… no pude matarlo- Dijo Itachi refiriéndose a su hermano  
-Ya veo  
-Prométame que lo cuidara- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermano –Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos seas mas fuerte Sasuke- Comento en un susurro  
-Lo prometo- Dijo el Hokage tomando a Sasuke en brazos

Itachi desapareció sin voltear a ver atrás, ya que si lo hacia sentía que no podría dejar Konoha. La aldea que tanto amo.

-Espero que nos perdones, por hacerte esto Itachi- Comento el Hokage, Sarutobi se dirigió al Hospital con Sasuke en brazos saliendo de la habitación en que había dialogado con Itachi. En dicha habitación dormía tranquilamente un rubio con sus características marcas en sus mejillas, ajeno a todas las circunstancias que pasaban allí.

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto termino de contar lo sucedido, todos estaban en silencio. Tsunade junto con los demás Jounins no podían creer lo que Naruto acababa de contar, pero lo que más les preocupaba era la reacción que podría tener Sasuke al conocer la verdad. 

* * *

Aqui va la pregunta:

¿Que frase de Naruto (Cualquier personaje de este) les ha gustado?

Las frases que a mi me han gustado son estas:

"¿Cómo alguien puede convertirse en hokage si no puede salvar a sus propios amigos?" -Naruto  
"Un ninja debe ver a través del engaño" - Kakashi  
"Tienes unos ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad... ojos que saben que la soledad, es el peor dolor del mundo"-Gaara  
"¿Asi que ves mi muerte? Pues comprobemos que tan buena es tu vista" -Itachi

Espero sus posts... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6: Reacción

**Hola Hola!**  
**Me hago presente nuevamente con un nuevo cap **  
**Les cuento que sus comentarios me animan muxxxisimo... asi que no dejen de postear plis!**

**Ya sin mas, a lo que nos encanta a todos aqui... A LEER! jejeje **

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6: Reacción**

Naruto termino de contar lo sucedido, todos estaban en silencio. Tsunade junto con los demás Jounins no podían creer lo que Naruto acababa de contar, pero lo que más les preocupaba era la reacción que podría tener Sasuke al conocer la verdad.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, la verdad era que la declaración de Naruto había sido impactante, más que eso aterradoramente escalofriante. Cada persona dentro de esa habitación analizaba la situación de diferente manera, pero todos llegaban a la conclusión que Itachi había sido todo un héroe al realizar semejante hazaña… pero… ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke?

Naruto observo a su mejor amigo, y noto que este, apretaba los puños de sus manos, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos por la presión.

-Sasuke…- empezaba a hablar Naruto, siendo interrumpido por el azabache.  
-Mentira… TODO ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MENTIRA…- Dijo Sasuke observando a Naruto, el rubio solo se limito a mover su cabeza en negación.  
-Es la verdad…  
-No lo entiendes Naruto, Itachi era un asesino mato a todo mi clan, el mismo me lo mostro mientras me decía que era para medir su capacidad y ahora vienes tu y quieres que crea lo que los de Tsuki te dijeron….  
-El te engaño… tú eras muy pequeño no lo ibas a entender….- Refuto Naruto  
-Entonces dime… ¿Era mejor que me traumara mostrándome todas esas imágenes?- Cuestiono  
-No lo sé. No soy Itachi ¡de acuerdo!

La oficina se quedo en silencio unos momentos, en los cuales hasta en ese instante Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que los chicos se habían marchado, quedando únicamente Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata (esta no se marcho pues Naruto la mantenía cogida de la mano), los zorros, y los de Tsuki. El resto de los ninjas se habían retirado silenciosamente de la oficina hacia el pasillo, pues decidieron que ellos estaban de más allí; pero aun así se lograba escuchar casi todo.

-Además…- Hablo nuevamente Sasuke -Los de Tsuki te pudieron haber engañado inventándose toda esa historia…  
-Nos estas llamando mentirosos- Intervino Aoi, muy molesta  
-Si… no creo nada de lo que Naruto acaba de decir  
-¡Eres un idiota!- Grito prácticamente Aoi –Analiza un poco… ¿Qué se supone que ganaríamos con mentirles?- Cuestiono molesta

Sasuke la observo detenidamente, estaba molesto, muy molesto así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-La aceptación de esa niña- Dijo señalando a Hikari –Pues no la voy a aceptar nunca, no la quiero cerca de mí, al igual que no los quiero a ustedes cerca- Enfatizo refiriéndose a Aoi y a Yue.  
-¡Eres un baka!- Grito Naruto muy molesto al observar que a Hikari se le volvían cristalinos sus ojitos y fijaba su mirada al suelo.  
-Creo que eres más estúpido de lo que pensé- Hablo Yue, con su típica seriedad –Piensas que solo a ti te pasan las cosas malas; buscas, juzgas y recriminas a los demás lo que a ti te pasa… ERES UN IMBECIL… Te diré que somos muchos los que hemos sufrido a lo largo de nuestras vidas, así que no actúes como el típico niño solitario que vive en su mundo de dolor…  
-Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué me emocione y sea feliz por el resto de mi vida?- Dijo Sasuke con mucho enfado  
-¿Este es tu mejor amigo Naruto-san?…-Cuestiono Yue con un dejo de burla en su voz -Creo que es un poco estúpido y lento, para entender lo difícil que fue para Itachi-san tomar esa decisión, deberías de tener en cuenta que lo hizo por defender lo que el mas amaba, su aldea… si yo fuera tú estaría alegre de saber que mi hermano no es un asesino sino un héroe… ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar eso?

Estaba enfadado ese idiota llamado Yue, le estaba insultando… lo quería matar, si eso haría, allí y ahora, si no se callaba.

-Tú no sabes nada de dolor, así que no vengas a actuar como si lo sabes todo.  
-No hablaría si en verdad no lo supiera- Contesto Yue  
-¡NO LO SABES!- Grito Sasuke –Itachi Mato a mis padres, Asesino a todo mi clan, Destruyo Konoha junto con sus aliados… ¡El no es un héroe! ¡Esto es una mentira!- Dijo tirando la puerta al salir de la oficina.

Naruto tuvo la intención de ir detrás de su amigo, pero Tsunade dijo que era mejor dejarlo solo, era necesario que él analizara muchas cosas, pues era muy notorio que había sido bastante duro para él, enterarse de la verdad. Nadie decía nada, Naruto caminaba alrededor de la oficina pensativo. Sakura estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¡Cuánto había cambiado su día! Se levanto creyendo que sería un día como cualquier otro, cuan equivocada había estado… después de un momento la pelirosa analizaba lo relatado por Naruto, cuando escucho una vocecita.

-Oji-san…- Dijo Hikari  
-¿Si cariño?- Pregunto Naruto, deteniendo su andar por la oficina.  
-Yo… n-no… no quiero estar aquí- Dijo la niña con mucha tristeza  
-Quieres que demos un paseo- Propuso Aoi, al percatarse de la tristeza que mostraban sus ojitos.  
-No… yo…. ya no… Ya no quiero estar en Konoha- Dijo Hikari en un susurro

-Ese idiota- Pensó Naruto, Notablemente la nena estaba muy triste por las palabras dichas por Sasuke; Kakashi se rasco la cabeza muy pensativo, Tsunade dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba muy desilusionada por la reacción del azabache.

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y de esta entraron Ino y Tenten. En el pasillo todos habían escuchado decir a Hikari que no quería estar allí, por lo que las dos Kunoichis tomaron una decisión.

-¿Hikari?... Así te llamas ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Ino, Hikari solo asintió con su cabeza en forma afirmativa. –Sabes… tengo una floristería… ¿Te gustan las flores?  
-Si…  
-¿Quieres venir con migo? Tengo muchísimas y de todos los colores, además mi amiga Tenten conoce un lugar donde venden unos helados deliciosos… ¿Qué dices?- Propuso la rubia, para animar a la niña.

Hikari miro a Naruto como pidiendo permiso para poder ir.

-Ve con ellas- Dijo el rubio, Hikari se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.  
-Te quiero Oji-san-  
-Yo también cariño- Contesto Naruto, correspondiendo al abrazo  
-Vamos- Dijo Aoi –Las acompañare- Las cuatro chicas salieron de la oficina.

+Oye jefe- Dijo uno de los zorros  
-¿Mmm?  
+Deberías darme permiso, para ir a matar a ese Uchiha… Hikari se ha puesto muy triste y sabes que estaba muy emocionada por venir aquí y conocer a su tío.  
+Si, danos permiso- Comento otro zorro  
-No empiecen- Dijo Naruto con voz cansada –Me duele la cabeza-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Sakura

Naruto observo a sus cuatro zorros allí presentes, se le había olvidado que todavía no les hablaba de ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Pregunto Kakashi, mientras los miraba con cautela.  
-Ellos son subordinados del Kyuubi…  
-¡¿Qué?- Dijeron todos  
-Así es, firme un contrato con el Kyuubi para poder invocar a estos cuatro zorros que miran aquí, y soy el primer Jinchuriki que lo hace- Dijo Naruto con mucho orgullo –Sus nombres son: Ichi (1), Ni (2), San (3), Yon (4).  
-¿Ichi, Ni, San, Yon?- Pregunto Sakura un poco incrédula  
-Si, Kyuu dijo que así se le era más fácil acordarse de sus nombre…- Comento encogiéndose de hombros  
-"Kyuu"- Pensaron a la misma vez Kakashi y la Hokage.  
-Na-Naruto-kun- Hablo por primera vez Hinata  
-¿Si?  
-¿Qué… que hacen?- Pregunto tímidamente.  
-Oh si, bueno… Ichi usa el elemento agua, por eso sus ojos son color azul, es como que vieras el océano, Ni usa el elemento tierra, de allí sus ojos color café, San usa el elemento Viento sus ojos son color gris y por ultimo esta Yon que controla el elemento fuego de allí sus ojos color rojos.

+No entiendo porque Kyuubi-sama nos puso esos nombres, hubiera dejado que me llamara Mizu- Dijo Ichi  
+¿Mizu? ese nombre es estúpido- Comento Yon  
+Más estúpido es que nos llamemos como números- Alego Ichi  
+Cállense, no me dejan escuchar- Intervino Ni

-Entonces… hiciste un contrato con el Kyuubi… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo controlas?- Pregunto Tsunade  
-Bueno… no exactamente… estoy trabajando en eso…  
-¿El motivo de tu partida hace tres años tuvo que ver con el Kyuubi?- Pregunto Kakashi.  
-Así es, lo hice porque Kyuu me conto….

Naruto les narro a los allí presente, todo lo que el Kyuubi le había contado después de vencer a Pain.

-Esto se pone peor- Dijo la Hokage, una vez terminado el relato de Naruto –Pensé que Akatsuki buscaba el poder de los Bijuus, para liderar la batalla y dominar el mundo ninja… pero sellar a los cuatro dioses para obtener el poder absoluto del Kyuubi puede ocasionar una desestabilidad en la naturaleza.  
-Lo sé… El problema es que no sabemos quiénes son los Jinchurikis de los otros dioses, solo conozco a Gaara y a Yagura- Dijo Naruto  
-¿Conoces a Yagura Mizukage?- Dijo Kakashi  
-Si  
-¿Entonces has hablado con ellos sobre esto?  
-Ambos lo saben- Dijo Naruto –Los que no lo saben son los otros dos, pues como dije, no sé quiénes son y al parecer son ninjas renegados, por lo que siempre están en constante movimiento.  
-Asignare a un escuadrón Anbu a la investigación y búsqueda de esos dos Jinchurikis- Dijo Tsunade  
-¿Crees que ya han sellado a uno de los Bijuus?- Pregunto Sakura  
-No… el Kyuu sentirá cuando eso pase…  
-¿Q-Que… Qué pasara con los Jinchurikis de los No-Dioses?- Pregunto Hinata tímidamente.  
-Morirán- Dijo Naruto –Al ser sellado un Dios, desaparece un No-Dios, con esto el Jinchuriki tanto del Dios como del No-Dios muere.  
-En pocas palabras… si Akatsuki gana… todos los Jinchurikis están destinados a morir- Comento Kakashi

Todos guardaron silencio a esta conclusión que llego Kakashi, era triste saber que esos nueve Jinchurikis que estaban esparcidos por las naciones tenían un futuro incierto. Era muy sabido que la vida de un Jinchuriki era sumamente difícil, debido a los constantes rechazos que reciben por parte de las otras personas, mas sin embargo, habían tres Jinchurikis que habían roto con esa maldición de ser rechazados. Gaara siendo Kazekage había logrado ser aceptado por sus aldeanos, llegando a ser hasta el momento uno de los lideres más queridos por su pueblo. Yagura el Mizukage, era hasta el momento el único Jinchuriki en controlar perfectamente a su Bijuu, Y Naruto no menos importante que los demás, si bien no era Kage, tenía esa energía pura y esa determinación de nunca rendirse que lo hacía sumamente especial, a esto había que agregarle que gracias a el Gaara había cambiado, al igual que había rescatado a Sasuke de ir tras Orochimaru seis años atrás y agregando que había vencido a los seis Pain. Era injusto, muy injusto de que se sintieran perseguidos por una organización maligna, que destruye todo a su paso por solo conseguir sus "ideales".

-Sakura-chan, podrías ir con Hinata a buscar a Hikari ¿Por favor?- Pregunto Naruto –De paso puedes contarles a los demás sobre los Bijuus y sobre los zorros, si lo deseas.  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Sakura, no muy convencida… Presentía que Naruto lo había hecho con el propósito de que lo dejaran solo con Tsunade y Kakashi, al parecer había algo más.  
+Oye jefe… ¿Podemos ir con ellas?- Pregunto San  
-Si  
-Y bien…. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos?- Pregunto la Godaime, después de que las kunoichis y los zorros abandonaran la oficina.  
-Si- Dijo Naruto  
-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogo la Hokage  
-Se quien es el líder de Akatsuki.  
-¿Quién es?- Pregunto un admirado Kakashi -¿Cómo lo averiguaste?  
-Itachi se lo dijo al Keiser… El líder de Akatsuki es… Madara Uchiha.  
-¡¿Qué?- Dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Tsunade  
-Ma-Madara- Articulo Kakashi  
-Uchiha- Completo la Godaime  
-Así es.  
-Pero… el tendría que estar muerto… es decir… fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha es imposible que aun siga con vida…- Comento Kakashi, incrédulo ante semejante revelación  
-Al parecer debe de usar alguna técnica prohibida para continuar con vida- Comento Tsunade –No debe ser muy efectiva, o muy difícil de realizar pues busca conseguir la vida eterna con el Kyuubi.  
-Y no solo eso, también quiere obtener un poder ilimitado- Dijo Naruto  
-O sea que hay otro Uchiha- Comento Kakashi –Se dice que Madara posee el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno…. Es prácticamente invencible…  
-No seas pesimista Kakashi- Dijo Tsunade –Nuestros Ninjas son fuertes, y trabajando todos juntos podremos vencer a ese traidor de Madara- Aseguro  
-Me agrada tu optimismo vieja- Dijo Naruto –Pero aun no domino al Kyuubi…  
-Bueno… pensé que los de Tsuki te habían ayudado con eso.  
-Así es, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé- Dijo muy triste  
-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Kakashi al notar la tristeza del rubio  
-No quiero hablar de eso… Ni siquiera tengo ánimos de volver a intentar…  
-Lo tienes que hacer- Interrumpió Yue, que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo –Si no, tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano-

Naruto solo suspiro a esa afirmación, pues era cierto, sino continuaba prácticamente todos los esfuerzos hechos años atrás serian en vano. Pero lo que había sucedido la última vez, lo había dejado muy triste, sin ánimos y sin fuerzas de hacerlo nuevamente.

-Además- Escucho que Yue continuaba hablando –Naruto-san… Keiser-sama dijo que con la ayuda de tus amigos sería más fácil.  
-O muy peligroso- Dijo el rubio  
-No sé lo que haya sucedido Naruto- Intervino la Hokage –Pero tú no eres de los que se rinde fácilmente, así que cambia esa cara y mañana te ayudaremos a lo que sea.  
-Si vieja, tienes razón lo lograre con la ayuda de mis amigos- Dijo mas animado el rubio.  
-Creo que es todo por hoy…- Dijo Tsunade –Te ves cansado, descansa y te veré mañana… en el campo siete.  
-Es mejor que sea un poco retirado de Konoha- Comento Yue  
-De acuerdo.

Naruto y Yue salieron de la Torre Hokage, allí estaban todos los chicos reunidos a excepción de Sasuke. Hikari corrió al encuentro del rubio y del Pelidorado.

-Te ves cansado- Dijo Shikamaru, una vez que ambos shinobis se acercaron al grupo.  
-Un poco- Dijo Naruto  
-Naruto Hay que disfrutar el ahora, es la flor de la juventud- Comento Lee  
-Ya esta anocheciendo, deberían de ir a descansar- Dijo Ino  
-Etto… Naruto… ¿Dónde piensan dormir?- Pregunto Sakura  
-En mi casa…  
-Tu casa debe estar llena de polvo, además no caben todos allí  
-Es cierto… y no tengo ganas de sacudir- Dijo Naruto con voz dramática  
-Etto…. Bueno…. Yo….  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?  
-Estaba pensando que se pueden quedar en el Barrio Uchiha… Sasuke y yo lo hemos arreglado… hay una casa bastante grande donde pueden quedarse todos- Comento la pelirosa  
-¡¿En serio? Eso es estupendo- Comento Naruto  
-Pero… él no se molestara- Pregunto Aoi, refiriéndose a Sasuke  
-No creo, se alegrara de tener a su mejor amigo cerca de él.  
-De acuerdo… Fabuloso no crees Yue- Dijo Aoi  
-Hmp…  
-Bueno mejor nos vamos- Dijo Sakura

Todos los chicos comenzaron a caminar, luego de un momento llegaron a una esquina donde cada uno tomaría una dirección diferente.

-Hina-chan… ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- Pregunto Naruto  
-N-No te preocupes Na-Naruto-kun, me iré con Neji Onii-san. Tu… Tu descansa, luces agotado- Dijo muy sonrojada la peliazul  
-De acuerdo- Dijo Naruto acercándose un poco  
-¿Son novios?- Pregunto Ino  
-¡NO!- Dijo Hinata –S-Solo somos amigos- Comento observando al rubio, este la vio un momento y luego afirmo lo que la peliazul dijo.  
-Si, solo somos amigos Ino-chan

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de esto se encamino con sus amigos de Tsuki y Sakura al Barrio Uchiha.

-  
En una colina algo retirado de Konoha se encuentran cinco personas encapuchadas, sus capuchas son totalmente blancas, largas y no dejan a la vista sus rostros.

-¿Estás segura que el pasara por aquí?- Pregunto uno de ellos  
-Si, ya se está acercando- Contesto una chica  
-¿Estás segura?  
-¡Ya deja de molestar! Me lo has preguntado un millón de veces… ¡Yo nunca me equivoco! El pasara por aquí.  
-Hmp…  
-Se acerca rápidamente- Dijo la chica  
-Tal como lo dijo el Keiser- Dijo al parecer el líder del grupo  
- Así parece- Comento el otro  
-

Naruto junto con los de Tsuki se estaban acomodando en una de las casas que les proporciono Sakura. Esta por otra parte se había dirigido a buscar a Sasuke. Naruto acostó a Hikari en la cama, pues la niña se había quedado dormida en sus brazos de camino al Barrio Uchiha. Se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua cuando alguien tocaba la puerta con mucha insistencia, parecía que esta seria arrancada por los golpes en cualquier momento.

-Ya voy dijo Naruto- Dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta, Yue y Aoi estaban en la cocina, por lo que se dirigieron a ver de quien se trataba.  
-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Naruto  
-Naruto…. Sasuke no está…..

* * *

**¿Les gusto?... solo les dire una cosa... esas cinco personas misteriosas que aparecieron alli, no son de Akatsuki... Dentro de ese grupo hay una gran sorpresa... ¿Seran buenos o malos?... en el proximo cap lo averiguaran... Bye, Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7: Dragón negro de Konoha

**Hola a todos mis amigos lectores... como han estado?... yo con mucho calor jejeje**

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fic n.n**

**Por cierto dejenme comentarles que tengo otro fic que se llama Konoha International Academic el cual tambien es Naruhina... (me encanta esa pareja jejejee) les comento por si se quieren dar una pasadita por alli...**

**Ya sin mas... los invito a leer... n.n**

* * *

**El Peligro Se Aproxima**

**Capitulo 7: Dragón negro de Konoha**

¡Exhausto! Así era como se sentía Naruto, habían estado toda la noche en busca de Sasuke. La Hokage había enviado al equipo 8 y 7 en busca del azabache. Por otro lado Naruto les ordeno a sus amigos de Tsuki que se quedaran en la mansión Uchiha, pues el rubio estaba seguro de persuadir a su amigo de regresar a Konoha, por lo que partió con sus cuatro zorros y sus amigos a la búsqueda del azabache.

El sol ya iniciaba su aparición en el inmenso cielo, los tiernos rayos del sol ya empezaban a acariciar y a iluminar todo a su alrededor. Naruto había utilizado el modo sennin para sentir el chakra de Sasuke y lo había logrado, el rubio había sentido su chakra por última vez en esa colina en la que se encontraban ahora. Naruto a la vez había sentido el chakra de cinco personas más, por lo que le informo a Kakashi de esto; los chicos Kiba, Shino y Hinata lo confirmaron pues cada uno había visto, olido, y detectado a dichas personas, pero ahora sucedía algo extraño, en dicho lugar no había ninguna presencia o rastro de alguien más.

-Se supone que aquí estaban- Dijo un desesperado Naruto

-No siento su olor por ningún lado- Dijo Kiba

-Mis insectos tampoco los encuentran- Agrego Shino

-No-No los veo por ninguna parte- Comento Hinata

-Llegamos tarde- Dijo en voz queda Sakura

-Kakashi-sensei, deberíamos de regresar- Propuso Sai

-Tienes razón, perdimos el rastro… regresemos a….

Kakashi guardo silencio, al instante varias presencias con chakras sumamente poderosos se hicieron presente en el lugar. Los de Konoha se giraron para ver el grupo de ninjas que habían aparecido, Sakura dio un grito de terror al ver que su amigo Sasuke se encontraba entre esas personas, pero el azabache estaba inconsciente en los brazos de uno de esos sujetos, al parecer el pelinegro había recibido la paliza más grande de su vida… Estaba sumamente herido.

Los cinco ninjas estaban vestidos con unas capuchas color blanco, sumamente largas, todos cubrían sus rostros con mascaras, cuatro de ellos de color blanco en forma de dragones y al parecer su líder era el que utilizaba una máscara color negro, también en forma de dragón.

-¡Sasuke!- Dijo Naruto -¿Qué le han hecho?-

-Este es al que buscan… es un debilucho… pensé que nuestra pelea seria emocionante pero solo le di unos cuantos golpecitos y perdió el conocimiento… yo había escuchado que era uno de los más poderosos de Konoha… que deprimente- Dijo el que sujetaba a Sasuke, después de unos instantes lo lanzo como quien lanza un saco de papas al suelo, Kiba y Shino lo ganaron antes que se golpeara fuertemente con el suelo. –Entonces- Continuo "sujeto" que al aparecer era el líder de ese grupo –Tu eres Kakashi el ninja copia…. A ver… una Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Haburame… mmm clanes prestigiosos- Comento observando a cada uno de los nombrados –Pero me interesa pelear contigo Naruto Uzumaki…. Espera… me gusta más el apellido de tu padre… Naruto Namikaze- Dijo observando fijamente a Naruto.

_-¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? Pensaba Kakashi, ¿Cómo rayos sabia todo eso de ellos? Además tenía que ser sumamente fuerte como para vencer y dejar a Sasuke en ese estado._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Se los diremos hasta que Naruto Namikaze venza a nuestro sensei- Dijo una mujer, pues su voz la delataba

-Pues peleemos- Dijo Naruto –Te pateare el culo, nadie deja así a mi amigo, así que lo pagaras caro…- Enfatizo mientras señalaba con su mano al líder del grupo

-¿Tan seguro estas de tus palabras?- Pregunto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sujeto apareció detrás de Naruto. Nadie de los de Konoha logro ver sus movimientos, todos reaccionaron unos segundos más tarde, intentaron moverse para pelear, pero el resto de esos extraños se movieron ágilmente impidiendo que los de konoha hicieran cualquier movimiento.

-Solo pelearan, Naruto y nuestro sensei- Dijo otra mujer.

_-Es demasiado rápido- Pensó Kakashi –Naruto no podrá contra el… ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

-Pelea Naruto, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz- Dijo el "sensei" como lo habían llamado sus alumnas.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Dijo Naruto, invocando a unos cien Narutos

-No me subestimes con esa técnica…

En un parpadeo, ese sujeto le dio un golpe en el estomago al verdadero Naruto, provocando que los clones que el rubio había invocado desaparecieran al instante. El ojiazul cayó de rodillas al suelo, le costaba respirar, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que escupía sangre por la boca.

-¡Naruto!- Grito Sakura

-Na-Naruto-kun… ten cuidado- Susurro Hinata, muy preocupada por el rubio

-Quiero que uses el poder del Kyuubi- Dijo el "sujeto"

_-El sabe, sobre el Kyuubi- Pensó Sai _

_-Esto se ve mal- Se dijo Kakashi _

-No sé de que hablas- Dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido, este se puso de pie, dejando ver que había entrado en modo Sennin –Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Dijo invocando unos diez Narutos en modo sennin.

Los Narutos rodearon a ese "sujeto", y empezaron a propinarle una serie de golpes, para la sorpresa de Naruto el "sujeto" esquivaba todos sus ataques. ¡No le podía conectar ni un solo golpe! El hombre solo se limito a esquivar sus golpes, luego de un momento expulso una cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo haciendo que todos los Narutos desaparecieran y el verdadero saliera despedido por los aires.

Era extraño, el chakra de ese ninja era color negro, el ambiente se torno pesado el chackra despedía una sensación a destrucción y sed de muerte.

-Tengo una sensación vaga de conocer este chackra- Comento Kakashi en voz baja.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Quién es él?... se ve que es bastante fuerte- Opino Shino.

-No lo sé….

-Naruto-kun usa tu verdadero poder… así no podrás ganarme…

-Cállate- Dijo el rubio, bastante fatigado

- Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, ataquen- Les ordeno Naruto a sus zorros

+Claro que si jefe- Dijo Ni -Doton Yomi Numa: (Elemento tierra, Pantano Infernal), al instante una gran porción de tierra se convirtió en pantano haciendo que el "sensei" se sumergiera en esta.

Todo paso a una velocidad tremenda, pero el ninja que peleaba con Naruto desapareció del lugar. Velozmente volvió a aparecer e hizo unas posiciones de manos e invoco a cuatro dragones, estos eran totalmente negros y sus ojos blancos.

-Pienso que esto se pondrá bueno… ¿Crees que tus zorros les ganen a mis dragones?- Pregunto el ninja.

-Mis zorros los harán morder el polvo- Contesto Naruto con mucha seguridad

-No lo creo…- Aseguro el ninja con máscara de dragón.

Los zorros tomaron posiciones para la batalla que tendrían con esos seres que despedían un chakra de muerte.

+No me caen bien- Dijo Yon

+Por lo que terminaremos rápido con esto- Aseguro San

+¿En serio? Tan fuertes se creen…- Dijo con sarcasmo uno de los dragones –Quiero ver eso, ¡Ataquen!

Así dio inicio una gran batalla entre zorros y dragones, la lucha estaba bastante pareja en cuanto los zorros dominaban la batalla eran los dragones. Cada animal demostraba su poder en ataques bastantes certeros y mortales. Fue en esta batalla que a los chicos de Konoha les llamo la atención las colas de los zorros, esto era que durante la lucha los cuatro zorros demostraron tener nueve colas y no una como ellos los habían visto anteriormente. Mientras la gran batalla se daba, la de los humanos también continuaba, así que los que observaban la batalla no sabían cuál de las dos ver, pues ambas eran bastantes sádicas.

Naruto se encontraba fatigado, ese sujeto se burlaba de él… ¿Y quién rayos era? Enfadado, así era como se sentía pues en todo momento ese "sujeto" aparentaba mucha arrogancia y eso estaba desesperando al rubio. Naruto creó dos clones, estaba dispuesto a realizar una de sus mejores técnicas, quería dar ya por terminada esa batalla.

-Esto acaba aquí y ahora- Dijo el rubio, mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano haciéndolo girar de forma compacta.

Naruto empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba ese "sujeto" que lo estaba desesperando, pero mientras hacía eso algo le llamo su atención, ese ninja estaba acumulando chakra en la palma de su mano al igual que él, las diferencias de ambas técnicas era el color que predominaba por sus chakras. Ambas esferas impactarían, una negra y la otra azul.

–Rasengan- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras ambas técnicas chocaban entre sí.

El impacto fue tan grande que la onda expansiva de esas técnicas arranco varios árboles y hizo que los espectadores se retiraran y se cubrieran un poco.

_-Dijo Rasengan- Pensaba Kakashi –Como sabe el de eso… No…. No puede ser él…. No tiene sentido… pero ese chakra color negro…. ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

-Kakashi-sensei- Hablo Sakura, interrumpiendo al ninja copia de sus indagaciones

-¿Si?

-No se supone que los únicos que pueden hacer el Rasengan son el Yondaime, Jiraiya, tu y Naruto… ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto la puede hacer?- Pregunto muy confundida la pelirosa.

-No lo sé… pero… Podría ser el…- Dijo mas para si Kakashi

-¿Él?- Pregunto Kiba -¿De quién hablas Kakashi-sensei?-

-Hablo de…

Kakashi no continuo hablando pues en ese momento el ninja que luchaba contra Naruto hablo.

-Veo que haces muy bien el rasengan- Comento el enmascarado

-¿Co-Como es que tu puedes hacer el Rasengan?- Pregunto el ojiazul

-Hmmmm… Digamos que me lo enseñaron…Entonces… no me demostraras el poder del Kyuubi- Dijo el "sensei" cambiando el giro de la conversación -Si no lo haces por ti mismo lo hare yo.

-¿Eh? De qué rayos hablas…

-Te lo mostrare…

El ninja hizo una serie de posiciones de manos, luego de todo su cuerpo empezó a emanar un chakra negro, este cubría todo su cuerpo parecido a la misma capa que se forma en Naruto cuando expulsa el chakra del Kyuubi.

Algo estaba mal, Naruto sentía que algo no marchaba bien. El rubio se observo su cuerpo y se percato que de este empezaba a emanar el chakra rojo característico del Kyuubi.

-¿Q-Que… Que haces?- Pregunto Naruto muy confundido, pues él en ningún momento había expulsado ese chakra

-Ya te lo dije… Si no sacabas tu poder por ti mismo yo lo haría…. Eso es lo que hago ahora

-Esto se ve mal- Dijo Sakura

-Y Yamato no está aquí- Comento Kakashi

**Una cola**

-Detente- Dijo Naruto, el rubio cerro sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió estos ya no eran del azul zafiro característicos en él, sino de color rojo y su pupila alargada.

**Dos colas**

-Vamos Naruto-kun, quiero ver tu poder- Comento el ninja, con el chakra negro.

**Tres colas**

El ambiente empezó a sentirse diferente, era bastante tenso, esos dos chakras que se sentían en ese momento eran devastadores.

**Cuatro colas**

-Dije que te detengas- Dijo el rubio –No quiero usar el chakra del Kyuubi, te puedo vencer con Mi chakra- Enfatizo

**Cinco colas**

-Lamento que aun no me entiendas Naruto-kun, pero tu chakra original no me interesa, el que yo quiero ver es el del Kyuubi…

**Seis colas**

Las facciones de Naruto empezaban a cambiar, las uñas de sus manos habían crecido y sus dientes estaban tomando una forma un poco distinta a lo normal.

-Han salido seis colas y hasta ahorita su cuerpo empieza a cambiar- dijo Kakashi

-Y no ha perdido la razón- Dijo Sai

-Naruto-kun ha entrenado mucho- Comento Kiba

-Así parece- Dijo Kakashi –Pero aun así…. Esto marcha mal… porque él dijo que aun no lo dominaba…

**Siete colas**

-No… esto va mal- Se dijo para si Naruto

+Resiste- Dijo el Kyuubi

-No… no puedo… rayos… ¿Quién es este sujeto y que quiere?

+Concéntrate Naruto… no dejes que salga la octava cola… rayos… ¡CONCENTRATE!- Exclamo el Kyuubi pues sentía que él no resistiría mas al suprimir su instinto y el rubio no hacía nada por evitarlo

-Eso intento…. No puedo….

Sasuke empezaba a abrir los ojos… se sentía sumamente adolorido, no enfocaba bien su vista así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, el azabache sentía dos chakras sumamente poderosos, el primero que reconoció fue el del Kyuubi y el segundo definitivamente tenía que ser del sujeto que le había propinado semejante paliza. El pelinegro recordó un poco de lo que le había sucedido… se había encontrado con cinco sujetos en unas capuchas blancas, uno de ellos, con una máscara de dragón color negro le dijo que si deseaba seguir su camino debía ganarle, en el siguiente segundo después su Mangekyō Sharingan se activo sin que él lo hiciera…

-Ese sujeto… el activo mi Mangekyō Sharingan pero…. ¿Quién es él?- Se cuestiono mentalmente el pelinegro

Sasuke volvió abrir los ojos esta vez, observo con más claridad el lugar, vio que su mejor amigo estaba sosteniendo una pelea con el mismo "Sujeto" con el que él había peleado. Todo indicaba que las cosas no estaban marchando bien, pues Naruto estaba de rodillas en el suelo reteniendo claramente que no surgiera la octava cola.

-Na-Naruto- Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura y Hinata que eran las que estaba con el

-Despertaste- Dijo Sakura –No te muevas Sasuke-kun, estas muy herido- Comento la chica al ver que el azabache intentaba ponerse de pie

-Ese… ese sujeto… con su chakra activo mi Mangekyō Sharingan.

-Eso… es lo mismo que esta…. Esta haciendo con Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata –El no desea expulsar el chakra del Kyuubi… pero ese "sujeto" lo está obligando

-Tenemos que ayudarlo

-No podemos… esos sujetos no nos dejan acercarnos a Naruto- Dijo la ojiverde

-¡Rayos!... Me duele todo….- Se quejo el azabache

+Esto está mal- Dijo el Kyuubi dentro de Naruto

-No… no resisto más…- Susurro el rubio

+Lo siento Naruto… pero…. Ese chakra irradia una presencia de maldad… es como que me llama… este chakra hace florecer mi instinto asesino y mi lado sádico…. No lo puedo evitar-

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grito Naruto con impotencia

**Ocho colas**

Al instante todo uso de razón desapareció del rubio, en su cuerpo instantáneamente inicio a desprenderse su piel, este tomo la forma de un mini-Kyuubi.

-Es… es el Kyuubi- Dijeron Kiba y Shino

-Na-Naruto-kun- Susurro Hinata sumamente preocupada por el ojiazul

+¡Rayos! ¿Qué vamos hacer san?- Pregunto Ichi a su hermano zorro

+A mi no me preguntes…

+No está Yue, ni siquiera Hikari…. Esto si se salió de control- Dijo Ni

+Tenemos que hacer algo- Comento Yon –Vamos

+Hai

Los zorros se disponían a acercarse a su "jefe", tratarían de ayudarlo más sin embargo, sabían que ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo ni para persuadirlo a que regresara a la normalidad.

+¿A dónde creen que van?- Pregunto uno de los dragones –No hemos terminado

+No estamos para estupideces- Dijo Yon

Cada uno de los zorros hizo un ataque con su elemento, estaban decididos en ayudar a Naruto y nadie los iba a detener. Los ataques fueron directos a cada dragón que se interponía en su camino. Estos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar donde Naruto.

+Débiles- Comento uno de los dragones, mientras se cruzaba de brazos (O patas?)

+Definitivamente somos más fuertes que ellos- Comento otro

+Así es, pero teníamos que dejarlos pasar… al parecer quieren mucho a ese chico- Comento un tercer dragón

+Claro… pero la próxima vez…. No seremos tan tolerantes- Dijo el cuarto dragón, todos estuvieron de acuerdo a esa afirmación, luego de esto todos desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Los ninjas espectadores de la batalla entre Naruto y ese "sujeto" tuvieron que alejarse un poco más de esta, pues la onda expansiva de la transformación de Naruto abarcaba bastante terreno. Hinata y Sakura ayudaron a Sasuke, pues este no se podía mover por sí solo, los de Konoha se reunieron todos juntos… tenían que hacer algo… si Naruto sacaba la novena cola, podría dejar libre al Kyuubi y sabe Kami que cosas pasarían.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei- Hablo con mucha dificultad Sasuke, debido al dolor que le recorría por todo su cuerpo –Te… Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo sé…- Dijo el ninja copia

_-¿Pero el que?- se cuestiono mentalmente Kakashi…_ Era más que claro que Naruto había perdido el dominio ante el Kyuubi y ninguno de ellos tenía el poder suficiente para detenerlo… Tenía que ver una forma… ¡Por Kami debía surgir un milagro!… Era cierto que Naruto, había podido dominar el Kyuubi antes de sacar su novena cola durante la invasión de Pain e Itachi a Konoha, pero había sido con la ayuda del Yondaime y claramente no habría otra ayuda.

+¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-san?- Pregunto Ichi

-Pues… lo que ven…

+No te lo perdonaremos- Aseguro Ni dispuesto a pelear con el ninja

+Ya basta…- Lo detuvo Yon -Tenemos que hacer el muro para detenerlo-

-No se molesten en hacer nada…- Comento el enmascarado

Naruto-Kyuubi se encontraba sentado observando todo el lugar, era como si inspeccionara detenidamente el sitio, al mismo tiempo movía sus ocho colas en forma relajante. El zorro esperaba notar el menor movimiento abrupto por parte de cualquier persona allí presente.

El "tipo" que luchaba con Naruto se acerco a Naruto-Kyuubi, mientras caminaba pausadamente formo una serie de posiciones de mano, cuando estuvo frente al zorro puso su mano a la altura de su cara (del zorro).

-Xīshōu no jutsu (absorción)- Dijo el "sujeto"

Al instante las colas del Kyuubi empezaron a desaparecer, Naruto empezaba a recuperar su cuerpo natural, el rubio cayó de rodillas, se sentía extremadamente exhausto su respiración era bastante agitada.

-Débil- Murmuro su atacante –Naruto-kun eres débil, tuviste alrededor de tres años para entrenar y perfeccionar el dominio de ese demonio y no has hecho nada, que patético- Comento el enmascarado

-¡Cállate!- Grito Naruto sumamente enfadado –No eres nadie para reclamarme eso, tú no sabes por lo que pase estos tres años- El rubio se puso de pie con mucha dificultad –Estoy harto de personas como tú, hablan sin entender como son las cosas.

-Te diré lo que entiendo Naruto-kun- Comento relajadamente -Entiendo que perdiste tres años haciendo nada, eso por lo visto es típico en los de Konoha, se han creído lo que dicen todos "los ninjas casi Dioses de la generación anterior"- Dijo formando con sus dedos comillas al decir eso -Pero todos son una bola de mediocres- Agrego observando al grupo de Konoha –Por ejemplo a Sasuke le han hecho creer que es sumamente poderoso… pero que irónico, hablaba de venganza y ni siquiera pudo matar a su hermano. Luego Kakashi solo leyendo esa mierda de Icha Icha jajaja… Lo dije y lo repito todos son unos mediocres –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Los de Konoha estaban atónitos, ese tipo sabia bastante de ellos, pero estaban furiosos, ellos no eran mediocres, Kakashi estaba a punto de ir y matarlo, no lo hizo porque primero tenía que idear un plan, el era un Jounin y sabia que no debía perder los estribos en comentarios de esa índole. Sasuke estaba furioso, el mas que nadie sabía cómo había entrenado cuando era niño, todo para ser alguien sumamente fuerte, así que no podía venir ese "sujeto" a tacharlo de mediocre… se sentía furioso.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Naruto –Los ninjas de Konoha entrenamos duro y realizamos misiones… no somos mediocres- Enfatizo el rubio.

-Si lo son… Son mediocres "prodigios de Konoha"- Dijo con burla –Y tu principalmente me has decepcionado…

- ¿Y-Yo?... ni siquiera te conozco… ¡No me importa!- Dijo con mucha furia el rubio

-Morirás- Susurro el ninja

-No moriré- Dijo con mucha cólera el rubio, ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo?

-Si lo harás Naruto-kun- Dijo levantando la voz –Los de Akatsuki vendrán aquí y te tomaran como si nada. Todo porque no eres capaz de dominar ese demonio. Ya te lo dije… eres mediocre, desperdiciaste tres años de tu vida… ¡No hiciste nada!- Grito el enmascarado

Ira, sentía que la ira le recorría por todo su cuerpo… El rubio no soportaba que ese "sujeto" lo estuviera criticando, el no sabía nada por lo que él había pasado. El joven apretó los puños de sus manos, tenía un leve temblor en su cuerpo debido al puro coraje que sentía.

-Mírate… ¿Estas enfadado Naruto-kun? Tus ojos han vuelto a ser rojos- Dijo mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa –Naruto estas cansado y fatigado, por eso te domina el Kyuubi- Al decir esto el ninja apareció muy cerca de Naruto, le susurro al oído –Te podría matar aquí y ahora… Si yo lo puedo hacer, el líder de Akatsuki con mucha más facilidad lo haría- Naruto abrió mas los ojos al escuchar esto, por una extraña razón el rubio no se podía mover para nada –Débil- Murmuro el ninja mientras le atravesaba un costado del abdomen con su mano, había rodeado su mano con ese chakra tan misterioso de color negro, haciendo que su mano se pusiera tan filuda como una navaja. El ninja saco su mano del abdomen llena de sangre, al tiempo que Naruto caía inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Naruto!- Dijeron los Shinobis de Konoha

Al instante Kakashi apareció cerca del cuerpo del rubio lo tomo y noto que el rubio expulsaba mucha sangre de su herida.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto un atónito Kakashi

-Me extraña Kakashi-san que a estas alturas, no sepas aun quien soy…lleva a los chicos al hospital –Dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Naruto –Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees- Dijo dando unos pasos alejándose del peliplateado -Por cierto- Comento deteniéndose, sin voltear a ver a Kakashi -Me conocían como el dragón negro de Konoha- Dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano, dando a entender a sus otros compañeros la retirada, una vez juntos desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-N-No… No puede ser…- Kakashi sentía que le faltaba el aire por escuchar semejante revelación

-Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Sakura, atrayendo la atención del peliplateado –Debemos darnos prisa, Naruto está perdiendo mucha sangre y Sasuke esta inconsciente nuevamente.

-Ha-Hai….

* * *

**¿Quien creen que sera ese ninja llamado Dragon negro de konoha?**

**¿Por que su chakra sera negro?**

**¿Habra pasado algo mas entre Sasuke y ese ninja durante su pelea?**

**¿Como se sentira Naruto despues de ser tachado repetidamente como un ninja mediocre?**

**¿Por que Kakashi se asusto al saber el sobrenombre de ese ninja?**

**Esto y otras preguntas seran contestadas en el siguiente cap... Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Aqui contesto y agradesco por leerme chicos... gracias...**

UzUmAkI . AnAkE

Hola!

Me alegra mucho que te guste el cap… al igual espero que este que acabo de subir también te guste… espero que si jejeje.

dark dragon Hades

Hello

Si… era obvio que iba a reaccionar así ¿Verdad? Jejeje… bueno pero allí esta… bien golpeadito pero allí esta…. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Heero Kusanagi

Hola

Gracias por leer mi fic.. ahh y gracias por contestar a la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente… ¿Te gusto el cap?... espero que si. ˆ.ˆ

hiNAru Aburame

Hi

Tienes toda la razón… el pobre Sasuke toda su vida engañado era obvio que se sentiría así, pero en el fondo ira aceptando o creyendo la verdad… espero que te haya gustado el cap… gracias por tu review n.n

toaneo07

Hola

Emm… dime quien es yagura?… eso me pusiste en un review… bueno… dejando eso a un lado gracias por leer mi fic… me alegra muxo que te guste, solo espero no haberte decepcionado con lo que tu esperabas… pues como viste en si los encapuchados esperaban a Sasuke y por ende a los de Konoha… ¿Te gusto el cap?... Espero tu review. n.n


	8. Chapter 8: Parte de la verdad

**Hola amigos…. Les traigo la conti.**

**Ya sé que me tarde un poco más de lo previsto pero tuve un par de contratiempos.**

**Pero bueno… mejor los invito a leer… espero sus comentarios, estos me animan mucho a continuar..**

**Con respecto a tu comentario dark dragon Hades, te diré que andas un poco cerca de la realidad jejeje… solo eso te diré! XD!**

**Capitulo 8: Parte de la verdad sobre el Dragón Negro de Konoha**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que los ninjas de Konoha tuvieron un encuentro con un shinobi bastante extraño. Los chicos llegaron con bastante urgencia al hospital de Konoha pues tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban muy heridos e inconscientes. Dos semanas después recupero el conocimiento Naruto, el rubio noto que había algo extraño, la herida que tenía en su abdomen no se sanaba rápidamente, como era costumbre gracias al chakra del kyuubi, Tsunade argumento que podría ser debido al extraño chackra con que había sido atacado.

En esta tercer semana Naruto la ha pasado siempre en el hospital, aunque se escape de su cuarto Sakura se encarga de regresarlo a su habitación casi a arrastras. Sasuke aun no ha despertado, tiene tres semanas sin recuperar el conocimiento. Tsunade quedo bastante admirada al examinar las heridas del azabache y concluyo lo que todos sospechaban, el Uchiha había recibido la paliza de su vida.

Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos, en un inicio se sintió desubicado pero luego de observar bien el lugar supo donde se encontraba, el pelinegro se sentó en la cama y observo nuevamente su habitación, noto que a la par había una cama ocupada por ¿Zorros? Claramente el dueño de esa cama no estaba por ningún lado. El azabache volvió a ver a esos cuatro zorros y noto que uno de ellos abría los ojos perezosamente y lo miraba.

-¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que se percataba que aun mantenía un leve dolor en su cuerpo

+A Naruto-san no le gusta estar aquí- Dijo Yon –Se escapo por la ventana hace una hora y… si se donde esta… pero no quiero decirte- Comento el zorro con altanería-

-Hmp…

+Oye Yon- Hablo Ichi mientras a bostezaba –Las chicas esas ya se dieron cuenta que el jefe no está ¿Verdad?-

+Pues claro… que no les escuchaste el escándalo que se tenían- Comento San moviendo su cola

+Es cierto la mas bulliciosa fue esa… ¿cómo es que se llama?- Trataba de hacer memoria Ni, quien se despertó al escuchar a sus hermanos hablar

+La pelo de chicle.

+Jajajajaja…. Ese apodo esta buenísimo Yon- Se reía ichi

-¿A quién le están diciendo pelo de chicle?- Pregunto Sasuke quien había estado escuchando y observando a los zorros

+Pues a tu novia- Dijo San

-Ella no es… olvídenlo, su nombre es Sakura- Dijo el azabache sin ninguna expresión

Sasuke en realidad no entendía lo que se tenía con Sakura, les iba a decir a esas bolas de pelo que no era su novia pero la pelirosa vivía con él desde hacía un año atrás, por lo que todos creían que ellos mantenían una relación pero… bueno no era momento de estar pensando en eso, se dijo el azabache. Les iba a decir algo a los zorros cuando los escucho que estos seguían conversando.

+Oye Ichi- Hablo Ni –¿Cómo es que se llama la rubia… esa está "bien buena"?

+Hmmm… no recuerdo… pero que mamacita… lástima que soy un zorro porque sino ya me la hubiera….

¿De que estaban hablando esos zorros? se preguntaba Sasuke, ¿De verdad eran ellos subordinados del Kyuubi?, pero ¡Si eran unos destrabados para hablar!

+Oye tu- le llamo San -¿Cómo se llama la rubia esa que está "bien buena"?

Sasuke, tuvo unas leves ganas de reír al ver como los cuatro zorros lo miraban expectantes a la repuesta que tanto anhelaban saber… ¡Si que eran unos pervertidos!

-Ino- Dijo Sasuke –Pero tiene novio, y ustedes harían bien en comportarse como los zorros que se supone que son.

+!Oye!... Te diré algo niñito, el hecho que sea zorro no quiere decir que no pueda apreciar el menú- Comento Yon.

Los otros tres zorros se tiraron al suelo muertos de la risa al escuchar el comentario de Yon. Sasuke los observo despectivamente… ¿Cómo rayos los aguantaba Naruto?... un momento… que ese no le había dicho niñito, a él nadie le decía niñito y menos unos chuchos como esos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste zorro idiota?- Pregunto Sasuke con una ira que le empezaba a surgir

+Ya, ya… no es para tanto- Intervino San, Sasuke solo suspiro, era cierto no iba a perder la paciencia con esos animaluchos.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- Pregunto de pronto Sasuke

+Miércoles- Dijo Ni –Estuviste tres semanas sin despertar

-Tres semanas- repitió incrédulo el ojinegro

+Debilucho- Murmuro Yon

Esto lo escucho el azabache pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Los zorros seguían hablando entre ellos pero Sasuke ya no les prestaba atención, observo a través de la ventana, noto que el cielo se encontraba despejado mostrando un azul bastante vivo y brillante. El azabache trato de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido…. Recordó que después de saber que Itachi era "bueno" decidió que el mismo iría a buscar a ese tal "Keiser" y lo confrontaría. Luego en su camino se topo con esos cinco ninjas y de allí… nada el pelinegro no recordaba nada… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo era que había terminado tan mal herido? Esforzó un poco más su mente para recordar algo más. Capto unos leves recuerdos de ese "sujeto" activando su Sharingan sin que él lo deseara, lo otro que recordó fue cuando Naruto estaba con las colas del Kyuubi… nada mas, no podía ser ¡no recordaba nada! ¿Qué rayos le había hecho ese sujeto? Iba volver a intentar recordar algo cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el gran escándalo que esos zorros se tenían.

+Te digo que la más bonita y rica de todas esas chicas es Hinata-san- Dijo Ni

+Bueno… si creo que tienes razón, ¡Tiene unos "melones"- Agrego Ichi

-¡¿Quieren callarse y dejar de estar hablando estupideces?- Dijo Sasuke un tanto desesperado y hastiado por la conversación tan ridícula que mantenían esos animales

+Bueno, no te enojes, La pelo de chicle también esta buena- Dijo San

-SU NOMBRE ES SAKURA… y no estoy enojado por eso…

+como sea- Comento Yon – No estamos hablando estupideces o que ¿Eres gay?

-¡CLARO QUE NO SOY GAY!

Enfadado… o si súper enfadado, si esos zorros seguían molestándolo los mataría, lo iba a sentir mucho por Naruto… pero ¡Los mataría!.

+Pues lo pareces… no hay un solo hombre que le moleste hablar de mujeres- Dijo Ni –A menos que seas gay.

-Ya estoy arto- Dijo Sasuke –Lárguense de aquí buenos para nada…. Busquen que hacer.

+Jajajajajaja- Se reía Yon –¿Tu nos estás diciendo eso a nosotros?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí baka?- Respondió con sarcasmo el azabache

+Te diré algo Sasuke-gay, tu levántate de esa cama y ponte a entrenar, ya descansaste suficiente haragán de mierda, te recuerdo que no fuimos nosotros los que recibimos una paliza.

-Te mato- Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie de un salto

+Yo que tú me lo pienso dos veces- Dijo San, poniéndose entre su hermano Yon y Sasuke –No creas que por nada somos los subordinados de Kyuubi-sama

+Además nosotros somos cuatro- Comento Ichi –No podrás contra nosotros

Sasuke se detuvo, si lo pensaba bien esas bolas blancas tenían razón, no es que no les pudiera ganar pues él era un Uchiha, pero se acababa de despertar y aun sentía un malestar en su cuerpo; aparte el no perdería la compostura por estupideces que decían esos cuatro. Se tranquilizo un momento y decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Tsuanade, necesitaba respuestas.

Naruto se encontraba en su lugar favorito, sobre la cabeza de su padre, es decir en el monumento de los Hokages. Sobre ese monumento de estatuas se podía observar toda Konoha, al rubio le encantaba el aire que se respiraba en ese lugar, tan cálido y puro.

Naruto estaba sentado relajadamente con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ahí en esos momentos pensaría que el ojiazul estaría durmiendo o solo descansando, pero la realidad era que no hacia ni una ni la otra. En esos momentos Naruto estaba de pie frente a una gran jaula con barrotes.

**Veo que al fin te dignaste a venir a verme- Dijo el Kyuubi

-Bueno… Etto…- Trataba de hablar Naruto

**Tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento

-Con respecto a eso Kyuubi, ya sabes lo que opino…

**Mocoso… me desesperas… ya te he dicho que eso no volverá a pasar

-No lo sabes… no lo quiero hacer… yo…

**Entonces perdimos tres años de nuestras vidas, pensé que eras diferente, pero creo que me equivoque…

-Kyuubi… es… escucha, no estoy listo de acuerdo, aun veo en mi mente lo que paso y me asusta…

**Vete de aquí mocoso… búscame cuando según tu estés listo- Dijo el Kyuubi refugiándose en lo más oscuro de su jaula.

-Pero….

Luego de un instante Naruto abrió sus ojos, estos reflejaban claramente una tristeza profunda. El rubio sabía que no podía seguir retrasando ese entrenamiento pero tenía miedo, esa era la realidad, había guardado las esperanzas de encontrar a esa persona que los podría ayudar, pero al parecer todo indicaba que no existía.

Naruto se puso de pie, luego de unos segundos apareció frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Naruto- Dijo Sasuke, quien acababa de doblar por una esquina del pasillo

-Te estaba esperando

-¿Esperando?- Pregunto un poco confundido el azabache

-Si… quiero saber lo que saben del Dragón negro de Konoha- Dijo señalando la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage-… ¿Por eso vienes tu también verdad?- Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo

-Si… pensé que tu ya sabias algo

-No, la vieja dijo que esperara a que tu despertaras, pues estaba segura que tu preguntarías lo mismo y no quería estar repitiendo las cosas dos veces

-Hmp…

Ambos shinobis entraron a la oficina sin tocar la puerta. En esta se encontraban Tsunade, Kakashi y Yamato. Quienes los observaron con irritación por la interrupción de ambos jóvenes.

-Bien… hoy si dime lo que sabes vieja- Dijo Naruto firmemente cerrando la puerta.

-¡NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! ¿Y por qué te has vuelto a escapar?- Pregunto Tsunade –Y ahora tu también…- Comento con resignación, observando a Sasuke

-Oye vieja no cambies de conversación… Dime lo que sabes de ese hombre

Tsunade respiro profundo, implorando por un poco de paciencia, observo a ambos jóvenes y noto que estos la observaban con mucha atención, motivo por el que la ojimiel no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse a contarles lo que sabía.

-Bien… verán- Dijo- Él es conocido como "El Dragón Negro de Konoha", es sumamente poderoso, se debe tener mucho cuidado al luchar contra él.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Dijo Sasuke –Hokage-sama dinos algo que no sepamos

-Bien… el fue un ninja de Konoha…

-Bueno, también podemos deducir eso por su nombre ¿No crees?- Dijo con sarcasmo nuevamente Sasuke-

-¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme!- Dijo la ojimiel dando un golpe al escritorio-

-Hmp…

-Bien… como les decía, el fue un ninja de aquí, debo decir que fue bastante respetado. Su equipo era formado por "El colmillo blanco de Konoha"…

-Tu padre Kakashi-sensei- Dijo asombrado Naruto

-Hai, y también formo grupo con tu padre- Dijo Kakashi

-Mi-Mi padre…

-Así es. El colmillo blanco de Konoha, El rayo amarillo y el Dragón negro de Konoha eran un equipo así como lo son ustedes dos y Sakura- Comento Yamato

-¡¿Qué?- Dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y Naruto

-Pero no un equipo cualquiera- Continuo Yamato –Sus misiones no eran dadas por el Hokage.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no eran dadas por el Hokage?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Ellos trabajaban directamente para el feudal del país del fuego- Kakashi guardo silencio unos segundos y después continuo –Aun están muy jóvenes por eso no lo saben, pero se elige un equipo especial entre todos los ninjas de Konoha para servir directamente al Feudal, estos trabajos, ni el mismísimo Hokage sabe de que se tratan.

-Eso… ¿Lo hacen las demás aldeas?- Pregunto Naruto

-Así es- Dijo Tsunade

-¿O sea que ahora mismo hay un grupo que trabajan para el feudal?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Algo así, las cosas han cambiado un poco- Dijo Yamato –Aquí en Konoha los encargados de cuidar y hacer misiones para los feudales son la "Anbu Raíz".

-¿O sea que Sai hacia eso?- Pregunto Naruto

-Si, pero él no puede decir nada al respecto, si lo hace puede morir… bueno, el hecho es que tu padre, mi padre y ese "sujeto" eran grandes amigos.

-Entonces… ¿Cual es su verdadero nombre?- Cuestiono Sasuke

-Su nombre es…- Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada rápidamente, pero este gesto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke- Su nombre es Ryo.

Ryo, se repitió mentalmente Naruto, se dijo a si mismo que no se olvidaría de ese nombre ya que tenía una sensación extraña con respecto a ese hombre.

-Eran admirados y respetados… ellos eran sumamente poderosos estoy segura que más fuerte que nosotros los que fuimos tachados como Sennin- Dijo Tsunade

-Todos comentaban que de ese grupo saldría el próximo Hokage, y así fue- Dijo Kakashi

-Entonces… fuimos atacados por alguien que fue prestigiado aquí en Konoha… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sasuke

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Tsunade, poniéndose de pie –Se suponía que él estaba muerto

-¿Muerto?- Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

-Si… se supone que murió en una misión…

-Se supone- Intervino Kakashi –Que el feudal les dio una misión sumamente difícil, todos fueron brutalmente heridos. Según lo que me conto Minato-sensei fue que tuvieron una emboscada, pero no cualquier emboscada pues los ninjas que los atacaban eran sumamente fuertes, ellos tenían una información ultra secreta por lo que no podían correr el riesgo de que cayera en manos enemigas, durante la batalla se separaron, no podían luchar así que lo que les quedaba era huir, en un punto se volvieron a reunir tu padre y mi padre,- Dijo Kakashi -Ambos tomaron la decisión de ir en busca de Ryo, cuando lo hicieron vieron de largo que este estaba sumamente herido. Minato-sensei y mi padre leyeron los labios de Ryo cuando este les decía que huyeran, una vez que les dijo esto, Ryo se lanzo de un acantilado su muerte era obvia, según Minato-sensei, pero al parecer no murió.

-O sea que prefirió matarse lanzándose del acantilado antes de darles cualquier información al enemigo- Dijo Sasuke

-Así es, esa fue su decisión, supuestamente- Dijo Yamato –Luego de esto Minato uso el resto de su chakra para teletransportarse hasta Konoha junto con Colmillo Blanco.

-Minato casi muere por utilizar casi en su totalidad su Chakra, estuvo alrededor de dos meses en el hospital- Dijo Tsunade –Debes de saber que a tu padre le afecto muchísimo la supuesta muerte de ese Ryo- Agrego Tsunade observando a Naruto

-Después que mi padre se recupero- Continuo con la historia Kakashi –El feudal le mando a una misión con otros ninjas, fue en esta misión que el tomo la decisión de no llevarla a cabo, pues estaba seguro de que los shinobis que tenía a su cargo no estaban capacitados para esa misión, mi padre supuso que si continuaban correrían el riesgo de morir.

-Creo que la muerte de Ryo le afecto a el también, pues en la misión en la que este murió ellos cumplieron con su objetivo, pero al precio de la supuesta muerte de Ryo- Comento Yamato

-El único que no le reprocho su decisión de abandonar la misión fue Minato- Hablo Tsunade -Todos los demás le reprocharon el no haber continuado con la misión haciendo que Sakumo se sintiera mal.

-Fue entonces que mi padre se quito la vida- Comento con voz entrecortada Kakashi- Unos seis meses después de todo esto Minato-sensei fue elegido como Hokage.

-Quedando desintegrado completamente el equipo legendario que formaron los tres- Agrego Tsunade

Todos quedaron en silencio, tanto Sasuke como Naruto trataban de digerir lo que les acababan de contar, mas sin embargo Naruto no entendía del todo bien algo de la historia.

-Si dices- empezó a hablar el rubio –Que… mi padre sufrió mucho por la muerte de ese tal Ryo, es porque debieron de ser grandes amigos ¿O me equivoco?- Cuestiono

-Bueno… no del todo… etto…

-Lo que no entiendo- Prosiguió el rubio –Es ¿Por qué atacarnos de esa manera?, el se burlo de nosotros y es como que nos odiara o algo así.

-No lo sabemos Naruto

-Y si no murió ¿Por qué no regreso a Konoha?- Pregunto Sasuke -¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Tampoco lo sabemos- Dijo Kakashi- Pero me intriga lo que me dijo- Comento muy pensativo –Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto.

-Lo único que nos queda es prepararnos- Dijo Tsunade –Tendrán que entrenar todos duramente, tanto por el torneo que tenemos casi encima y por si aparece Ryo, el cual en estos momentos es mas fuerte que ustedes- Dijo señalando a Naruto y a Sasuke

-De acuerdo- Comento Sasuke

El azabache iba a agregar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto y por esta entraron tres chicas sumamente furiosas.

-¿Que se supone que hacen ustedes par de idiotas aquí?- Pregunto Sakura

-Etto… Sakura-chan… estábamos hablando de…- Trataba Naruto de explicarse

-No me importa, te dije que mañana te dábamos de alta, ¿Es que no te puedes aguantar un día? ¡Eres incansable Naruto! Y tu- Agrego volteando a ver a Sasuke –Te acabas de despertar, apuesto que te duele todo el cuerpo… ¿Qué rayos haces fuera de la cama?

-Sakura yo…

-Vámonos –Dijo Ino sacando a Naruto de la oficina, por otro lado Sakura hacia lo mismo con Sasuke

.Perdón por la interrupción- Dijo Shizune, mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba tras las otras chicas

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada en la oficina de Tsunade, a cada uno les había hecho gracia ver como esas tres se preocupaban por el bienestar de esos dos. Ya era costumbre de que Naruto no siguiera las reglas del hospital, ahora al parecer Sasuke tampoco.

-¿Qué haremos si Naruto descubre la verdad?- Pregunto Kakashi después de unos minutos

-Esperemos que eso no ocurra- Dijo Tsunade

-Pensé que se lo dirías- Agrego Yamato

-No hasta saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones…

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el hospital, cada uno en su cama dentro de la habitación que compartían. Sakura e Ino tuvieron la "amabilidad" de amarrar a ambos jóvenes de sus respectivas camas para asegurarse de que estos no volvieran a escapar.

+Oye jefe- Dijo Ni –Esa pelo chicle te tiene bien dominado

-¿Eh? Pelo de chicle… ¿Quién es pelo de chicle?- Pregunto Naruto

-No otra vez- Murmuro Sasuke- Oye dobe- Intervino antes que empezaran esos zorros con lo mismo –¿Cuando empezaras a entrenar?

-Etto… pues… supongo que… mañana- Contesto Naruto

Sasuke analizo un poco esa contestación por parte de Naruto, el azabache sentía que había algo raro en el. Naruto no era así, el siempre se mostraba entusiasmado por entrenar, entonces ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que este no lo deseaba?

En una de las calles más transitadas de Konoha caminaban dos Kunohichis, al parecer eran muy buenas amigas pues conversaban amenamente entre ellas.

-Ya veo, entonces no has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él- Dijo Aoi

-No

-Pensé que en la primer escapada que se dio Naruto-kun, era para buscarte… pero el idiota solo sobre ese monumento se la pasa- Comento la peliceleste un poco molesta

-Tal-Tal vez está reuniendo energías para entrenar y dominar al Kyuubi

-No Hinata- Dijo Aoi observando a su nueva amiga –No creo que sea eso

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto tímidamente Hinata

-Naruto-kun no desea volver a entrenar para dominar al Kyuubi… bueno no después del pequeño accidente que tuvimos.

-¿Accidente?-

-Así es…pero… bueno, ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si- Dijo Aoi cambiando de conversación

-S-Si- Dijo pensativamente Hinata

Hinata tuvo la intención de preguntarle a Aoi, a que se refería con el "accidente", pero luego se retracto pues pensó que sería demasiado atrevido de su parte preguntárselo, pues claramente Aoi no quería hablar de ello, así que no lo hizo. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a Ichiraku.

-Por fin estamos en Suna- Dijo Hidan

-Ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo Kakuzu -Llego el momento de la diversión

-¡Vamos!

-Hai…..

* * *

**Bueno chicos hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy jeje... como ya vieron el Dragon negro de Konoha fue miembro del mismo equipo que el colmillo blanco y el rayo amarillo... se esperaban eso? apuesto a que no jejeje!... que les parece la actitud de esos zorros? son unos traviesos de primera, el proximo cap estara muy interesante pues Hidan y Kakuzu ya llegaron a Suna... que hara Gaara para no ser capturado? eso lo sabremos en el proximo cap!**

**Espero que sigan conmigo para entonces... espero sus reviews! gracias!**


End file.
